Rose Potter and the Fall of Darkness
by Rosmerta
Summary: Finally revised & complete! ... What if Lily and James had had a girl instead of a boy? And what if she went through the Triwizard Tournament in her 7th year? An AU fic and Snape romance. Starts at the end of the Third Task. Enjoy!
1. Prologue and Chapter One

**ROSE POTTER AND THE FALL OF DARKNESS**

_ What if Lily and James had had a girl instead of a boy? And what if she went through the Triwizard Tournament? An AU fic **and** Snape romance - chapter 1 modeled closely on the end of book 4, so be warned, there will be major spoilers! The entire Potterverse and all who dwell therein belong to J.K. Rowling. Me, I'm just borrowing her inventions to daydream. _

**

PROLOGUE

**

On July 31, 1980, Lily Potter gave birth to a baby girl she and her husband James named Rose. One year later, the Dark Lord destroyed the little family - except he couldn't kill Rose. She was left with a thin, lightning-shaped scar at the base of her throat, but was otherwise unharmed. Albus Dumbledore delivered her to the doorstep of her only remaining relatives, the Dursleys, where she lived with her Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Violet for ten years in ignorance of her true wizarding heritage. Rose Potter came to Hogwarts at age 11 and thereafter had many of the same adventures as those told of a young boy named Harry who, curiously, shared her surname. 

In Rose's seventh year, the Triwizard Tournament (originally scheduled for her fourth year, but postponed until agreement could be reached with the Durmstrang contingent on the rules of competition) was held. Rose decided not to enter her name, preferring to concentrate on her studies for this final and most important year at Hogwarts, and Cedric Diggory was chosen as Hogwarts Champion. Yet strangely the Goblet of Fire, having chosen the champions for the three competing schools, gave Rose's name as a fourth competitor; and after much ominous muttering and scratching of heads, it was decided Rose had no choice but to compete. 

She acquitted herself well in the first two tasks, in which she had to retrieve a golden egg from a brooding Hungarian Horntail and then rescue her best friend, Matilda Weasley, from a watery captivity with the merpeople. However, the third task of navigating the maze on the Quidditch grounds proved to hold some surprises even the Tournament planners hadn't counted on.... 

**

CHAPTER ONE

**

Suddenly Rose was back at the edge of the maze, face down in the grass, clutching the Cup in one hand and Cedric's arm in the other. 

"Miss Potter? Rose!" A pair of hands was roughly turning her over. 

Rose blinked and looked up fuzzily into a dark face. "He's back," she murmured. 

"What?" The hands were patting her, searching for injuries. 

"Voldemort," she whispered. Her throat felt sticky; it was hard to talk. "He's returned." 

"Voldemort ... My God, Diggory!" the voice above her exclaimed. 

Rose swallowed. "Cedric asked me to bring him back. I had to get him back to...." her voice trailed off. Her grip on Cedric's sleeve tightened. 

"That's good, Rose. You did well," said a new voice. Rose looked up. "Professor Dumbledore," she said hazily. "You've done all you could, now you have to let go," Dumbledore continued. His hand was tugging at her wrist. "Rose, let us take care of him now." She could finally feel her fingers relaxing. 

Dumbledore was speaking again. "Severus, could you take her to the hospital wing? I need to find the Diggorys before - " 

Rose felt hands helping her to her feet. She took a step on her injured ankle and stumbled. She was swung up into someone's arms. _Feels good to be held._ She curved her face into her protector's robes. They smelled pleasant, something hard to define but comforting, like a mixture of balsam and cinnamon. 

* * *

Snape looked down at the girl he was carrying. For a moment he'd thought - and with Diggory dead, it was a miracle she'd survived. He knew only too well the Dark Lord had returned. What had Rose seen and done, how had she escaped, even with torn robes and covered with dirt and blood? 

He was on the edge of the Forest, nearing the castle doors. People were running to the Quidditch field. Nobody seemed to notice him and his burden. Suddenly Rose began to struggle in his hold, muttering and pushing feebly against his chest. He lay her down in a clean patch of grass, lighting his wand to look into her face. 

Her eyes opened, and she saw him properly for the first time. "Oh, it's you," she whispered. Relief filled her voice, though her words were thready. "For a moment I thought...." 

Snape reflected humorlessly that few of his students would have been relieved to see him. He stood up and conjured a stretcher, lifting Rose onto it. As he guided the stretcher to the castle doors, Rose's hand groped and found his wrist; she seemed to need the contact. 

"Whatever has happened?" Madam Pomfrey bustled forward to take the stretcher from Snape. 

"We don't know the details yet. She's got a bad ankle, but nothing seems broken." 

Madam Pomfrey was moving Rose into an examination room. Rose's hand reached out again; opening her eyes, she struggled up onto one elbow. "Please don't leave," she said fearfully, her eyes fixed on the dark face by the door. 

"I'll be nearby," he heard himself saying. "Madam Pomfrey needs to treat you, and then Dumbledore and I will see you again." Rose lay back, spent, as Madam Pomfrey began her examination. 

Snape shut the door quietly behind him and sat down in the anteroom, folding his arms across his chest. _How had it come to this?_ His thoughts drifted back to when Rose had first come to Hogwarts. He had resented her so much in those early years. Famous without trying, she was everybody's darling, and worse, she was a powerful reminder of ... things best forgotten. But then as she grew up, as she reminded him more and more ... her voice, her face, her very gestures, were so like - and perhaps not so strangely, he found he couldn't hate her any longer. He did his best to simply ignore her; it was better that way. 

Not that he always succeeded. A corner of his mouth quirked, as he remembered her fury earlier that year when he had said something especially cutting to Longbottom toward the end of a trying Potions class. What was it he'd said - something about the boy's parents? At any rate, as Longbottom stumbled from the dungeon with his head hanging, Rose had leapt to her feet with a fire in her eyes he'd rarely seen from her, and roared like the Gryffindor lioness she was, "How dare you!" 

He'd said coldly, "Detention, Miss Potter," and she'd said, "Fine!" while packing her potions ingredients hastily and sloppily into her schoolbag. Then he'd added something about Longbottom's softheadedness not being worth defending. When she muttered something he didn't quite catch, he requested her to repeat it for the benefit of the entire class; she'd straightened up, looked him firmly in the eye and said loudly and clearly, "Better a soft head than a hard heart." 

He'd taken fifty points from Gryffindor, and she'd trailed Longbottom from the dungeon without another word, only to return that evening as requested to serve her detention. He had her wash his entire dusty collection of phials and beakers by hand, and she set to work in silence. At the end of two hours she was looking ruefully at her water-wrinkled fingers when he came over to inspect the results. He told her she could go, and unexpectedly she almost grinned, saying "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but washing dishes is the only kind of Muggle work I really like." He'd almost assigned her another task, but stopped as she looked at him curiously, saying abruptly as if she'd been wondering about it for some time, "Why do you dislike people so much?" 

He'd been taken aback - a rare feeling for him - and finally he'd said, "Good night, Miss Potter." She'd left without saying anything more, but not before giving him an odd and thoughtful look. Since that day he had sensed something different in her demeanor, though her attitude in class was merely one of polite attentiveness. But he found himself saying no more to Longbottom, and no more to her.... 

* * *

"How is she, Severus?" 

Snape started and turned. Dumbledore looked weary and very much older as he seated himself by the door. 

"Madam Pomfrey has her in hand. We should hear soon." He paused. "You saw the Diggorys?" 

"Yes," said Dumbledore heavily. "They're with Professor Sprout now." 

Madam Pomfrey entered, and the two men stood. "I've mended her ankle and treated her cuts and bruises. There is one wound - on her left arm - that resists the Healing Charm, but otherwise she's physically fine, just in need of a good rest. But she seems agitated. Wants to talk to you both, I think. Please try to be brief, she'll need her sleep very soon." She led the men to a ward. Rose, sitting in a bed by the window, was the sole occupant. 

Dumbledore seated himself by her bed and motioned Snape to sit as well. Rose looked better now, though her eyes were haunted and her face still deathly pale. 

"Please tell us what happened, Rose," Dumbledore prompted her gently. 

Looking from one face to the other, Rose began to speak, slowly at first and then with increasing speed as if to empty herself of the whole terrible memory. She faltered at Cedric's death, but kept going. When she spoke of Wormtail pushing the cauldron in place, Snape tensed, as if he knew what was coming; and when she mentioned the silver dagger piercing her arm, he exclaimed sharply, and Dumbledore stood, crossing to her bed and holding out his hand. Rose extended her arm and undid the bandage so they could see the angry red mark. 

"Madam Pomfrey couldn't heal it," Rose told them. "Voldemort said he needed my blood so that the ... the protection my mother gave me would be in him too. And...." 

"And what?" said Dumbledore in a low voice. 

"He was right," Rose whispered, closing her eyes. "He proved he could touch me without hurting himself. He ... touched my cheek." For the first time a tear fell from beneath her closed eyelids. Snape looked thunderous, Dumbledore enigmatic. "Please continue, Rose," he said at last, gently. 

Rose told of Voldemort's rebirth, the summoning of the Death Eaters, her shock at seeing Mad-Eye Moody among their number. "Ah," said Dumbledore quietly. 

"But then he transformed into someone else ... someone I saw in your Pensieve, Headmaster, but I don't remember who," Rose continued. "A youngish, blond man. Voldemort called him Bartemius." 

"Barty Crouch?" Snape said incredulously. 

"Yes, that was the name - I remember now, from the trial," said Rose. "Voldemort explained to the Death Eaters that Crouch had escaped from Azkaban when his mother offered to trade places with him, knowing she was dying ... Funny, isn't it," she addressed herself to Dumbledore, "how an act of kindness was turned to such evil. From what I heard, it seems Voldemort found Crouch again and enlisted him to take Moody's place here at Hogwarts. They brewed Polyjuice Potion to make Crouch look like Moody. I don't know where the real Moody is." 

"Rose, there is more to this than we know," said Dumbledore with certainty. "Just as..." he glanced briefly at Snape before turning his gaze back to Rose, "your mother died to save you, and so gave you a protection that Voldemort found hard to overcome, Barty Crouch's mother in a sense died for him, and we will yet see good come from that act of love as well. 

"But Severus, we need to find Moody. Presumably Crouch held him in captivity somewhere nearby so he could harvest his hair to keep making the potion he needed. Could you please alert Madam Pomfrey to have a search made of Moody's quarters? He will need immediate medical attention, if I'm not mistaken." Snape nodded and left quickly. 

Dumbledore continued, "Rose, I have to tell you how proud I am of you. You faced Voldemort with a rare courage." Rose suddenly buried her face in her hands. "Don't!" she said, in a muffled voice. "Why, what's the matter?" Dumbledore prompted softly. 

"Cedric," Rose said brokenly. "If it hadn't been for me, he'd still be alive. We helped each other in the maze, you see ... and when I reached the Cup, he was there just before me ... I told him to go on and take it, but he insisted I was injured through helping him, and he wouldn't, he wanted me to take it ... and finally I said, let's take it together. And he agreed," she finished in a whisper. "So don't you see, he shouldn't have touched it at all. If I hadn't convinced him - " 

"Rose, no," said Dumbledore firmly. "Don't you know by now, something like this could never be your fault? Just as you were blameless in Pettigrew's escape four years ago, so you are blameless now. What you did was selfless and giving. As with your mother's sacrifice, as with Mrs. Crouch's act of love, we will see good come from this too - because you acted with the right intention. Please trust me," he said, as tears began to course down her cheeks, "you are not at fault." 

Rose gathered herself together as Snape re-entered the ward. "Poppy and Filch are searching Moody's quarters now, and Filch has found the keys to his trunk - we think that may be where Moody is hidden," he said, looking curiously at Rose's tearstreaked face. 

"Thank you, Severus. Rose, please continue your story from where you left off before," Dumbledore said. 

Taking a deep breath, Rose went on. She described her resistance to the Imperius Curse, her subjection to the Cruciatus Curse, and how Wormtail had freed her at Voldemort's bidding. "He gave me my wand back, so we could duel," she said tonelessly. "He wanted to prove once and for all that he was my superior, that he could defeat me easily once we were on equal ground. The only thing I could think to do was try to disarm him. But when our spells crossed...." She explained the golden beam of light, the cage of golden threads, the phoenix song, the beads of light traveling down through Voldemort's wand. 

Dumbledore nodded, as if in satisfaction. "Priori Incantatem," he said. 

Snape turned to him. "The reverse spell effect?" 

"Exactly. The two wands share the same core - a tail feather from the same phoenix. From Fawkes, in fact." 

"Fawkes?" Rose said in wonder. 

"Fawkes has only ever given two tail feathers," Dumbledore added. "The first was used in the wand that went to Tom Riddle - and the second, to yours, Rose. Mr. Ollivander sent me an owl as soon as you left his shop seven years ago, to tell me you'd bought the second wand. 

"When a wand meets its twin, they won't work properly against each other, but instead one will force the other to regurgitate echoes of the spells it's cast, in reverse order. Which means you must have seen...." 

"Cedric," Rose swallowed hard. "He told me to take his body back to his parents. And two strangers, a man and a woman...." she explained about Frank Bryce and Bertha Jorkins. "And...." she found she couldn't continue. 

"And your parents," said Dumbledore gently. Rose nodded. Snape had been motionless throughout this recital. From the corner of Rose's eye, she saw Snape shift suddenly in his chair, as though finally realizing he was uncomfortable. 

"And then," Dumbledore prompted softly. 

Rose told them how her father had encouraged her, how her mother had told her what to do, how the connection was broken and the shades of Voldemort's victims had moved in on him, how she had broken free of the circle of Death Eaters and fled to find Cedric's body and summon the Cup to her. Finally she fell silent. 

Dumbledore rose and took her cold hand in both his own. "I will say it again, Rose. You have been extraordinarily brave. You have faced Voldemort with a courage few witches or wizards have ever shown. You will never know how thankful I was to find you alive outside the maze. And now - " he pulled a small bottle from the depths of his robes - "you need a long and peaceful rest." He poured the potion, which was clear and smelled faintly of apricots, into a beaker on the bedside stand. 

"Drink it all, Rose, and you'll have a dreamless sleep." Dumbledore handed her the beaker. Snape rose, making ready to go. 

Rose looked a little desperately from one face to the other. "Please ... don't leave me alone," she heard herself say. 

The two men looked at each other. Dumbledore said, "Severus will stay with you until we can reach your friends. You won't be left alone." 

Relief filled Rose as she sank back onto the pillows, draining the beaker. "Thank you," she murmured as her eyes closed on the sight of Snape's enigmatic face. 

* * *

He knew her every feature better than his own. He had been gazing down at her for what seemed like hours. Suddenly she murmured something, and her eyes darted back and forth behind closed lids. Her hands were flailing - 

He shook her shoulder. "Miss Potter - Rose - " She gasped and sat up. "Cedric!" Her eyes were enormous. She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God, it was all my fault," she said, shaking. "My fault...." 

She wasn't supposed to be having nightmares. Snape frowned. "What exactly was your fault?" 

"Cedric's death," she said hoarsely. "If it hadn't been for me ... he was just ahead of me, but he wouldn't take the Cup, he said I'd helped him and I should take it ... finally I said let's take the Cup together. I convinced him ... he shouldn't have touched it at all!" She put her head down and wrapped her arms around her bent knees. Her shoulders shook. 

Snape crossed over to sit beside her. "You know it wasn't your fault," he said sternly. 

She raised her head to look at him. "But if I hadn't - " 

"You were not responsible," he repeated. 

She put her head down again, rocking back and forth a little. To his own surprise, Snape stroked her back, a little awkwardly, and she suddenly pressed her face into his shoulder. He felt her sobs as they shook her silently. 

Presently she pulled away, reaching for a handkerchief. He stood and left the room momentarily, returning with a phial from Madam Pomfrey's cupboards. "This will give you a better sleep than Dumbledore's concoction," he said shortly. She raised wet eyes to his face and drank, coughing a little as she lay back down. 

* * *

Rose woke to find late-afternoon sunlight streaming into the room and an anxious face hovering by her bed. "Mrs Weasley!" she cried. "Oh...." and she was wrapped in the most comforting embrace she'd known since....well, remembering the night before, it was hard to make comparisons. And where had that thought come from? 

"Oh, sweetheart," Mrs Weasley said, holding her close. "We've been so worried about you." Over Mrs Weasley's shoulder Rose saw Matilda, looking anxious. 

"Tilly...." Rose broke down finally and wept, feeling much better for it. She couldn't tell them all that had happened, but they didn't seem to need details. She was grateful they didn't ask too many questions. 

In the days that followed, Rose moved quietly around the castle, careful to take her meals when the Great Hall was nearly empty, sitting in silence with Tilly as she studied, or hovering by the Common Room fire late at night when other Gryffindors were abed. She seemed to want to sleep long hours in the daytime, which perhaps accounted for her wakefulness at night, and yet ... she felt like she was waiting for something. Tilly watched her closely, not pushing her to be more social, but Rose knew she was concerned just the same. 

Three days before the Leaving Feast, Dumbledore found Rose in the Great Hall after a late lunch, as she was toying with a bowl of soup. He asked her quietly, "Rose, would you have time to see me this evening?" 

"Certainly, Professor," she said in surprise, feeling a bit worried. 

"Good," he said. "Please come to my office after dinner, at seven." Rose stared after him as he exited the Hall, wondering if something was wrong. But what else could have happened? 

* * * _TBC_ * * *

_A/N: Some of you may remember this story from two years ago. If so, I hope you enjoy my "second edition!" The changes will be fairly minor. FF.net doesn't allow multiple uploads of the same work, and while I don't know whether that applies to different versions, I'm going to play it safe - I am removing the original from ff.net. Your comments and advice, especially Britpicking, are welcome! Final note: I will, you might say, sprinkle a few drops of lemon juice from time to time just to keep things fresh, but the whole lemon has been reserved for your imaginations. Sorry to disappoint some of you! ;)_


	2. Chapter Two

**

CHAPTER TWO

**

_ In which Dumbledore makes some plans, Rose gets some surprises, and she talks them over with her best friend. All things Potter belong, as always, to the great J.K. Rowling. _

A House-elf arrived in the Great Hall just before seven to conduct Rose up to the headmaster's office. 

"Winky!" Tilly said, spooning up the last of the strawberries from her plate. "You're looking very fine." 

She was. Instead of the stained and wrinkled dress they had last seen her in, she wore the pressed and starched uniform of the Hogwarts House-elves. She carried herself very upright, although her expression was still sombre. 

"Winky, you're looking better," Rose said encouragingly. "How are you feeling?" 

"Miss Rose, I serves Master Dumbledore," Winky said with dignity. "He shows me Hogwarts is Winky's home now. Beneath a House-elf it is, to pine for the old place and the old master." 

"Good, I'm glad, Winky," Rose said as she trailed the House-elf from the table. "We were worried about you." 

"Miss is kind, but no need for fear," Winky said firmly. "Winky works for the new Master now." 

Winky murmured the password _("Tastykakes!")_ at the headmaster's door, then she and Rose ascended the spiraling staircase. "Miss Rose to see the Master, sir." 

"Thank you, Winky," Dumbledore smiled down at her. "Ah, Rose ... come in." 

His office was much the same as Rose had seen it before, portraits nodding on the walls, shelves filled with books and curiosities. Fawkes stirred on his perch as she took the seat Dumbledore indicated. He himself stood before the fire, hands behind his back. His smile faded as Winky closed the door behind them, but he did not speak, instead gazing into the fire. 

As the silence lengthened, Rose said uncertainly, "Is something wrong, Professor?" 

"Ah..." Dumbledore took the chair opposite hers. "Forgive an old man's musing, Rose. I am simply considering yet again what's best to do next. Much has happened since your encounter with the Dark Lord. 

"To begin with, regardless of my persuasions, the Minister of Magic refuses to believe Voldemort has returned. So, we -- I and all those who will stand with me -- are on our own. I have sent owls to many whom I trust, many who helped in the fight against Voldemort before, but we will need to work quietly and even secretly. I am convening a secret council to be held here in four days -- after the students leave on the Hogwarts Express. I want you to stay for the council. 

"Don't misunderstand me," Dumbledore said quickly as he saw her expression, "I don't want you to relive your recent ordeal for them. I will give them all the particulars they need. But I want you to join us. And if I'm not mistaken, your future lies at Hogwarts. I want to offer you a place here, Rose." 

"You want me to stay here? To live here?" Rose said incredulously. "But why?" 

"Several reasons. First of all, you are now of age. You no longer need live with your aunt and uncle. Yet there are few places safer for you -- the enchantments I cast on their home have protected you for most of your nearly eighteen years. These enchantments were made possible because the Dursleys were your blood relatives, and I can cast them nowhere else to protect you now. Even Sirius as your guardian cannot offer you the protection the Dursleys did, however unwittingly." 

"But Hogwarts is safe," Rose murmured to the fire. 

"No place is completely safe, not now," Dumbledore corrected her gently. "But yes, as much as any place can be, Hogwarts is a safe place for you. I must speak plainly, Rose. You will continue to be one of Voldemort's main targets, and I can help you in no better way than by keeping you here." 

"But my plans -- " Rose thought of her desire to travel, to see the world, before settling on a witch's career -- doing what, she still hadn't completely decided, but the small fortune her parents had left her gave her some breathing space before she needed to choose a path. "You're right, of course," she said in a small voice. "I couldn't be too terribly footloose and fancy-free, could I, always having to look over my shoulder." It was surprising she hadn't thought of that in the last few days, but then she had avoided really thinking much about her future since -- everything had changed so abruptly. 

"But that doesn't mean I don't have anything for you to do, Rose," said Dumbledore, regarding her intently. "I have an offer to make you. Professor Headley has just informed me she is leaving, so we will need a new teacher for Muggle Studies. I want you to consider taking the post. Don't answer me yet," he said as she opened her mouth to speak, "think about it for a few days first. If the idea is disagreeable to you, we can find some other position for you here." 

"Be Muggle Studies mistress -- here!" said Rose in astonishment. "But I'm only just graduating. What makes you think I'm qualified? No disrespect meant, Professor," she added quickly as she saw his eyes flash with something that could have been a twinkle of amusement. 

"Not at all, Rose. I've had few professorial applicants who've tried to talk me out of hiring them. It's a refreshing change, I must say," Dumbledore answered, the twinkle now quite pronounced. "You've been at the top of your class in many of your subjects -- except those in which Matilda Weasley has surpassed you -- and though I know you haven't taken Muggle Studies yourself, I find that all the more reason to hire you. Your experience living amongst Muggles gives you far more authority to talk about them than many of the textbook authors can claim. Too often I've found our texts have been written by witches and wizards with a great many theories on Muggles and very little experience ... At least think about taking the position. Will you do that for me, Rose?" 

She nodded slowly, still feeling a bit dazed, and he continued, "Now, at the Leaving Feast I will naturally be making mention of Cedric Diggory's passing. And I plan to tell the student body the story of what happened that night. Not the details," he said as she blanched, "but enough so they know the truth -- that Voldemort has indeed returned and they must prepare themselves. We will need every witch and wizard we can get on our side in the days to come, and the first step is to make as many as possible aware of the danger we face. Moreover, it would disgrace Cedric's memory to pretend that his death was some sort of accident. But I wanted you to know this before you attend the Feast." 

"Professor Dumbledore, would you ... please not mention me?" said Rose, looking down at the carpet. "I don't think I could bear...." 

He looked at her very kindly. "I won't give the students all the details of that night, Rose," he said again. "But they deserve to know that someone among their number stood up to Voldemort and survived his attacks. The truth will put heart in them. And you deserve to be recognized for your bravery, especially in returning Cedric to us." 

She still looked distressed, but he appeared not to notice as he crossed to his desk and pulled open a drawer. "Ah, here it is...." Dumbledore placed a bag, not too large but very heavy, in Rose's lap. "These are your winnings from the Tournament," he said. "Because of Cedric's death, it was decided to omit the traditional awards ceremony. I would normally have given this to you as part of the Leaving Feast, but I felt you would prefer...." At her sound of distress he nodded. "As I thought." 

She got swiftly to her feet, picking up the heavy bag with both hands and offering it back to him. "Professor, no," she said, "I don't want this, I don't need it and I don't deserve it, anyway. Crouch said ... in the circle of Death Eaters ... he said as Mad-Eye Moody, he'd done all he could to help me win, so I can't even claim I passed the obstacles on my own. I don't want this. Can you give it to the Diggorys?" 

Dumbledore eyed her thoughtfully. "If you're sure, Rose," he said at last. She nodded vigorously. "I fear they may feel as you do, that this is a prize they'd rather not have, but I will offer it to them." 

Rose said in a subdued voice, "Do they know ... everything that happened that night? Couldn't we let them think -- that Cedric won the Cup on his own, all by himself?" 

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Even with a generous motive, a lie seldom serves, Rose. No, the Diggorys don't know quite everything. I was hoping you would feel able to meet with them soon and tell them yourself what happened." She paled, but finally nodded. 

"Cedric's funeral is not for two more days yet," he continued. "Could you see Mr and Mrs Diggory tomorrow when they arrive to pick up his belongings? ... And, Rose -- I know you tell Tilly almost everything -- " (Rose felt her face grow warm, for some reason she couldn't fathom) " -- but I know you will keep the details of our upcoming councils a secret, though it won't hurt for her to know they're being held. Her own parents will be included, after all." He smiled at Rose's look of surprise. "Oh yes, Arthur and Molly Weasley made great contributions before in the fight against Voldemort, and I know they'll be eager to do their part again." 

* * *

Rose walked slowly down the hall to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Marshmallow fluff," she said automatically, and the portrait swung open to admit her to the Gryffindor common room where Tilly waited anxiously. "What did the headmaster want, Rose?" she asked at once. Several pairs of interested eyes looked their way. 

Rose murmured, "Come on, let's take a walk." They made their way downstairs and out the great entrance, to where a cool breeze wafted across the lake. 

As they stood on the eastern bank, looking across toward the gathering shades of sunset, Rose recounted her interview with Dumbledore. Tilly, as always, made a most attentive audience. "He wants you to teach Muggle Studies! But that's perfect, Rose!" she said, her eyes round. Rose knew Tilly's ambition was to teach at Hogwarts someday herself, Charms being her particular strength. "Maybe someday we can teach here together, who knows?" 

"Well, I haven't said yes ... yet." 

"But you're thinking about it," Tilly said shrewdly. "I could almost envy you, though I never cared much for Muggle Studies -- not after meeting the Dursleys!" Rose gave her first chuckle in days. "There, it's good to see you smile again, Rose," her friend said with satisfaction. "But -- " her face fell -- "this means you won't be visiting us this summer then? And we won't be taking that trip we'd planned?" Tilly had been saving her Galleons and Sickles for months from the odd jobs she did for Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks, planning to join Rose on at least part of her trip around the world, though Rose insisted she'd be happy to fund Tilly's expenses as well as her own. 

"Probably not for a while, Tilly. You forget, everything's changed now." 

Tilly considered this. "Yes ... yes, of course," she said slowly. 

Rose looked around for possible listeners, then told her friend in a low voice of the council Dumbledore was planning. "My mum and dad -- and my best friend -- on a secret council to defeat You-Know-Who!" Tilly whispered, awestruck. "Why can't I be part?" 

"Oh, no, Tilly," Rose said in distress. "Bad enough your parents are putting themselves in danger. I couldn't stand it if you were too. I don't think Dumbledore would have me there, if ... if I weren't already, as he said, a target." She shivered. 

"Oh, Rose --" Tilly's arm came round her shoulders. 

"You two should go inside," a chilly voice said suddenly behind them. "It's getting dark." 

Rose and Tilly jumped, turning to see Professor Snape standing with his arms folded. "You startled us," Rose heard herself say stupidly. 

"Obviously," he replied. "You want to pay closer attention to your surroundings, Miss Potter." He watched silently as they hurried back along the path to the castle doors. 

"What's up with him?" Tilly said in an undertone. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, for the last few days he's been even worse than usual. Every student not a Slytherin has stayed out of his path at all costs. That little exchange just now was positively friendly ... for Snape. You probably haven't noticed because you've been on your own mostly, but he's become a real terror." 

"More than before?" Rose said dryly, then started laughing as a thought struck her. Her laugh was rusty, as if unused for too long -- as it had been. 

She had a hard time stopping herself, too. Tilly began to look alarmed. Rose calmed down, and tried to explain. "I suppose it's not that funny really. It's just -- Mad-Eye Moody ... I mean Crouch pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody ... you remember he used to say 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE.' Well, that's what I expected Professor Snape to say at any moment. Constant vigilance, Miss Potter!" she said in an imitation of his disapproving baritone. 

Tilly still looked unconvinced, but her worried look lightened a bit. "Anyway...." Rose caught herself beginning to say that Snape had been rather kind the night she went through the maze, but stopped. Somehow she didn't feel like talking about that just yet, not even to her best friend. "Anyway," she continued as Tilly looked curiously at her, "I didn't get any pudding tonight, let's go see what Winky can scrounge for us." 

"Rose, you're as bad as Fred and George were," Tilly scolded, looking relieved. 

* * *

He watched them disappear into the castle, still with their heads together, and suddenly he heard Rose's laugh ring out as he hadn't heard it in days. He'd missed it, he realized as he felt an almost unwelcome lightening of his mood. Again and again over the years he'd sat at the head table with the other teachers, and above the babble from the four House tables he would hear Rose's laugh, faint over the hubbub of noise but still warm and infectious. 

Many a time hearing that laugh had put him in a sour mood, but today for some reason it was having the opposite effect. He purposely didn't stop to think about that as he strode back to the dungeons to finish grading the fourth-years' Potions exams. 

* * * _TBC * * *_

A/N: Thanks for the review, Unicorn Lady! It's so nice to know you're still out there reading my stuff. :) With all the Snape/Hermione romances out there now - and I'm a big fan of them myself - it'll be interesting to see whether readers like this story as well as they did the first time. Rose could be too much of an OFC, but we'll see! ... And for those of you who didn't recognise Dumbledore's password, I can only say: "Tastykakes! YUM!" They're like Hostess or Drake's snack cakes but WAY better. They're made in the Philadelphia area and distributed to various places around the U.S.; you can buy them online at www.tastykake.com - though of course Dumbledore has other methods of access ... One final note: Rose refers to "graduating" above. I have learned since writing the original story that British schools don't have "graduations" the way American schools do - but since I've already built one into my story, it stays! Hey, anything can happen at Hogwarts ... Stay tuned for chapter 3, in which the graduation ceremony is held, Snape pushes Rose's buttons, and the silly girl gets sucked right in. 


	3. Chapter Three

**

CHAPTER THREE

**

_ In which the seventh-years graduate, Snape pushes Rose's buttons, and the silly girl gets sucked right in. Warning: A few book 4 spoilers, blah blah blah. Only a hint of romance here, but more to come! As always, the great Joanne K. Rowling owns the original Harry Potter characters, although she kindly lets me play with them sometimes. Though they make only a brief appearance here, Gred and Forge are the best playmates of the lot -- but Snape's coming along. I think. _

Rose met with the Diggorys the next morning in one of the castle's smaller, little-used parlours. The meeting, like so many things dreaded ahead of time, wasn't as bad as she'd feared, though it was certainly bad enough. Mr and Mrs Diggory didn't seem to blame her for their son's death, but their attitude was so subdued her heart was wrung. She made the most of every detail of Cedric's generosity and bravery. 

"He was ... a true Hufflepuff," Rose concluded, aware that Cedric's father Amos had shared his House. "He was faithful to the very end. When the Portkey took us to the cemetery, he was ready to protect me -- but he never got the chance...." Her voice finally gave way. Mrs Diggory took Rose's hand, then folded Rose in her arms and held her for several moments. 

Amos cleared his throat as Rose and his wife finally pulled apart, wiping their eyes. "Professor Dumbledore said you wanted to give us the entire purse of prize money," he said gruffly. "But you should take it, Miss Potter. Cedric would have -- " 

Rose wouldn't let him finish. "If you don't want to take it, and I surely don't, I've been thinking -- could we perhaps start a fund in Cedric's memory? Maybe to help students in need of a bit extra for their books and uniforms?" Tilly could certainly have used a helping hand once or twice. 

Mrs Diggory smiled, though her eyes were still wet. "That's a lovely idea, dear. Let's say ... we make awards every year based on the results of -- an essay contest, or something else, so the poorer students won't feel it's just a charity of some type." 

Rose gratefully agreed, and the couple took their leave. She thought she had gotten through it well until Mrs Diggory turned at the door to thank her for returning Cedric's body to them. 

Half an hour later, a shadow fell across Rose's lap where she sat with her head propped on her hand, watching the dying fire that had been lit almost ceremonially in the disused fireplace. "So, this space is occupied," a familiar voice said. 

Rose started and quickly looked up. "You certainly do have a way of snea-- er, moving silently." She turned her gaze back to the fireplace, hoping the redness in her eyes wasn't still noticeable. She hated to be caught crying. 

To her great surprise, Snape seated himself in the chair opposite hers. She felt his gaze on her face. "Did you -- want something?" she asked, a bit uncomfortably. 

"Not at all. I merely come here sometimes to -- gather my thoughts. I find it a pleasant change from the dungeons," he said. 

Rose gave the ghost of a smile. "I should imagine." She glanced at his sallow face, which clearly never saw prolonged sunlight, and once more she felt the curiosity she had always felt about him. The more miserably he treated everyone, the more she wondered why. What was the saying? _The toughest nuts were hardest to crack, but sweetest once you got inside._ No, definitely _not_ apropos. She almost chuckled. 

"What is it, Miss Potter?" 

"Just thinking ... sorry, Professor, I'm not very good company today," Rose murmured soberly as her mind returned to Cedric's parents. 

"I saw the Diggorys leaving. You talked with them, didn't you." It was not a question, but she answered. Her "yes" was a bit hoarse. She cleared her throat. 

"You aren't still blaming yourself." 

"How can I not?" She was suddenly angry, doing her best to remain civil. "My head says no, of course I didn't kill the Diggorys' only son and the hero of Hufflepuff House, but the rest of me will take a lot more convincing. It's a fact that if I hadn't been in the Tournament, if I hadn't been at Hogwarts, _Cedric would still_ -- " She gulped, realising she was close to shouting. "I'm sorry, I didn't -- " 

But for once, Snape didn't seem offended. "Don't apologise, Rose," he said, not appearing to notice his own use of the familiar address. "Stay angry. Anger gives strength in a way that nothing else can." Perhaps feeling he'd said too much, he fell silent, staring into the embers. 

"Well...." Rose stood, surreptitiously wiping her eyes. "I'll -- be going." She felt awkward leaving so abruptly, but Snape seemed to take no further notice of her. 

* * * 

Yes, anger gave strength ... he had more cause to know that than most. After Mum and Dad ... after Miranda ... and then Rose and her -- He shook his head, willing his thoughts away from their morbid path. He didn't normally allow himself to dwell on the past, it was years since he'd really needed the anger to sustain him, but it had become a habit. Perhaps he'd done Rose a disservice by not cautioning her against the dark side of such a tricky emotion. But he sensed she would never become what he knew himself to be -- embittered, even empty. 

Good lord, he really _was_ getting morbid. He glanced out the window to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Some time in the cool woods, maybe a visit to Firenze, that was what he wanted.... 

* * * 

Rose sighed as she put on her best green dress robes that afternoon. Tilly, busy at the mirror with a handful of hairpins, turned to look at her friend. "Not looking forward to this much, are you?" she said softly. 

"Not really," Rose said listlessly. "I mean, I'm glad we're graduating, I just wish it were over." Between this and the Leaving Feast, she dreaded hearing more about Cedric. 

Rose and Tilly made their way down to the Common Room, where Parvati and Lavender waited. "You two took forever," Parvati scolded. "Oh, you just want to get there early so you can get a seat next to Seamus," Tilly teased, and Parvati blushed. The foursome climbed through the portrait hole and exited the castle for the Quidditch field, where their commencement ceremonies would be held. Rose shuddered a bit as she noticed the outlines of the Tournament maze, showing clearly where the hedges had been cut down. 

Parvati and Lavender were walking ahead of them. Rose looked up at the high stands filled with spectators, many more than usual for a Hogwarts graduation -- from what Rose had overheard at breakfast, the recent tragedies were drawing many from the magical community to their alma mater for the occasion. Some, she knew, were there in support of their old teachers and friends, but others were just gawkers, eager to witness a bit of the drama firsthand. Some would even be covering the event for the _Daily Prophet_ and the other wizarding news outlets. She shivered, looking up at all the faces. 

"Tilly," she muttered, tugging on her friend's robes. 

"Hmm?" Tilly turned around. 

Rose said thickly, "I ... forgot something -- be back in a bit -- " She started back the way she'd come, barely hearing Tilly's puzzled, "Well I'll save you a seat then." 

Rose exited the field, feeling an exquisite relief. She didn't stop until she reached Hagrid's hut, where she heard Fang barking inside. But of course Hagrid wasn't home, he would be taking his place amongst the teachers. Rose collapsed on a bench at the edge of his garden and closed her eyes, letting the sun soak into her skin. It was so peaceful ... so quiet .... 

"Why aren't you down at the Quidditch grounds, Miss Potter?" 

Rose jumped about a foot as her eyes flew open. "Do you have to sneak up on people?" she snapped, then clapped a hand to her mouth, aghast. "I mean -- I didn't mean -- " 

"A bit late for me to be taking points from Gryffindor," Snape said dryly, "or you'd certainly have lost your House quite a few." But amazingly, he didn't seem as angry as she would have expected. Rose silently counted her blessings. 

"Well? I asked you a question, Miss Potter." 

"I'm not going." Again, it wasn't something she'd intended to say. She hadn't even made the decision until that moment. 

"And why not?" Snape folded his arms. 

"I couldn't stand it. All those eyes staring, just because there's been a tragedy and they want to feel part of something important. They don't need me there, anyway. I'm not even top of my class, that's Tilly." 

"You're part of the class. Is _famous_ Rose Potter a coward?" he goaded her softly. 

Her cheeks reddened. "_Famous Rose Potter!_ Is that what you think this is about? That I don't want to show my face because I'm afraid? Well fine, think whatever you want!" She leapt up from the bench, much as she'd leapt up in his classroom the day he'd taunted Neville, and strode off. 

He fell in step beside her, matching her stride easily. "Now where are you going, Miss Potter?" he asked in that same needling tone. She longed to deck him. 

"To the commencement ceremony, of course," she said tersely. "Same as you, I expect." 

"I told you, anger strengthens," was his parting shot, as they reached the Quidditch field and she took her place amongst the students without another glance at him. Tilly looked at her heated face curiously, but said nothing. 

Rose never remembered much of the ceremony afterwards. Her mind was too full of rage, out of all proportion (as a small, logical corner of her brain dimly recognised) to the actual exchange between her and Snape. Why on earth did he have to behave like that? She'd have changed her mind on her own; of course she would have. She wouldn't have left Tilly wondering what was wrong, or Dumbledore peering over his half-moon spectacles, fruitlessly seeking her when the time came to hand her the diploma. 

Speaking of her diploma ... Tilly was nudging her, and as she stood with her classmates and moved down the row of seats, Rose heard the applause from the watching audience swell as her name was called. Her ears were ringing. She walked blindly to Dumbledore where he stood smiling, and shook his hand mechanically as he proffered the official roll of parchment, neatly tied with a red ribbon. The applause went on and on as she returned to her seat, abating only as the next name was called. 

Dumbledore's final speech was of Cedric, and Rose purposely closed her ears to most of it. When people began turning around to look at her, smiling rather gravely as they applauded, she was puzzled at first, until Tilly nudged her and hissed, "He's telling them how you brought Cedric back." Rose composed her expression and stared straight ahead, her face becoming hotter and hotter until the applause finally died. She let out her breath. Tilly turned to her and murmured, "Are you all right, Rose? I've never seen you zone out quite like that." 

"It's hard to listen to anything about Cedric," Rose whispered back. "I feel silly having to ask -- but did he mention Voldemort's return?" 

"_You-Know-Who!_" muttered Tilly, who could never get used to hearing Rose's casual use of the Dark Lord's name. "No. He sort of hinted around it, but after what you told me about the Minister's reaction, I don't think he wants to be that open with so many strangers in the crowd here. He just said Cedric died heroically, as a tragic result of his participation in the Tournament." Which was true. 

But Pansy Parkinson in the row of Slytherins just below had turned around to glare at their whispering, so Rose and Tilly fell silent. 

As the recessional music began, the students stood to exit the grounds. Rose and Tilly once more fell into line behind their fellow Gryffindors. Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for them, with assorted Weasley siblings in tow. 

"Tilly! Rose! We're so proud of you both!" Molly Weasley hugged each of them, then Arthur took his turn. "Rose!" he said as he pecked her on the cheek. "How are you? Molly told me a bit about what happened the other day," he added in a low voice. 

"Oh ... I'm fine, Mr Weasley, " Rose said a bit awkwardly. 

He looked searchingly into her face. "I hope so." Ginny stepped forward to offer her congratulations, then Fred and George came round, finished with tormenting Tilly. "Rose! You're beautiful! Why didn't I ever see it?" George said dramatically. "How would you like to date a young up-and-coming entrepreneur?" asked Fred, elbowing George out of the way. 

Rose gave a laugh that for once felt perfectly natural. "Oh stop it, you two. The day one of you asks me out is the day I enter a convent." While Fred clutched his wounded heart and George let out a groan, she asked, "So the joke shop is really doing well, Tilly says?" 

The pair beamed. "Weasley's Wheezes is all the rage in Diagon Alley, " said Fred. "After our success at the outdoor stall, it was just a short step to renting a disused space between the Potions store and that old musty used bookshop." "Took forever to clean it up, even with Mrs. Skower's help, but now the place looks like new," George added. 

"Wonderful! But now of course, I'll never be able to eat anything you offer me again. Or even open a book, unwrap a present, let's see, what else...." 

"Basically life is now unlivable around these two," said Ginny with a huge sigh. "Boys and their toys." 

"Too true," George nodded solemnly. Rose could see they were having the time of their lives. 

Rose and the Weasley family headed off to the buffet tables set up under the trees. Rose suddenly realized how hungry she was, having skipped lunch earlier; her session with the Diggorys had killed her appetite. But now she loaded a plate with her favorite things and went to join Tilly and her family at a rickety table in the cool shade of an elm. 

* * * 

Snape watched the distant cluster of red heads surrounding the one raven-haired head. Even from here he fancied he could make out Rose's laugh. She certainly was smiling, colour back in her face as the Weasley twins continued to tease her. Arthur Weasley leaned over to say something sternly to them, and he saw Rose put a hand on his arm, grinning as she shook her head. He imagined her saying something like, _They're incorrigible but harmless, Mr Weasley. Don't worry, I'm not offended._

Suddenly he felt he'd had enough roast beef and potato. He got to his feet, and Dumbledore looked at him closely. "Care for some peppermint humbugs, Severus?" 

"No thank you, Headmaster, I'm off," he said tonelessly. Dumbledore didn't try to argue him out of going, but looked thoughtfully from him to the Weasleys, where Rose sat at the center of the group with Matilda. Snape strode away in the other direction, back toward the castle. 

* * * _TBC * * *_

A/N: Thanks for the review, Unicorn Lady! I'm so tickled that you live not too far away from me (I'm on the other side of the river). I love Princeton -- it's such a beautiful town. One of my fondest memories is the time I witnessed a good friend get married in the university chapel ... And thanks for _your_ review, Clary - sorry about the Xing mixup! Your identity came up as "Xing" for a while (some ff.net glitch) and here I was thinking the head honcho of ff.net was a fan! :) _ I really am glad you remember my story so fondly after all this time. I hope you continue to enjoy it ... One final note: as I said at the end of chapter 2, we have a graduation ceremony here. I have learned since writing the original story that British schools don't have "graduations" the way American schools do -- but since I've already built one into my story, it stays! Stay tuned for chapter 4, in which Dumbledore presides over the Leaving Feast and a secret romance is revealed. No, not the romance you're thinking of, but that one is coming along, I swear. _


	4. Chapter Four

**

CHAPTER FOUR

**

_ In which Dumbledore presides over the Leaving Feast and a secret romance is revealed. No, not the romance you're thinking of, but that one is coming along, I swear. The world of Potter is the sole creation of J.K. Rowling, who graciously lets us play in her sandlot. Hey, that's **my** softball! Put that down, Miss Weasley! _

After facing the crowd of strangers at graduation, attending the upcoming Leaving Feast seemed less of an ordeal since Rose knew she would be among friends. There were of course the occasional ill-wishers such as Draco Malfoy and his cronies, but most of the time she easily ignored them. Though Draco's well-muscled sidekick Goyle had taken her by surprise that morning, encountering her in a dim passage outside the Gryffindor Common Room and standing dumbly before her. She'd stopped in surprise at seeing him so far from Slytherin territory without Malfoy or even Crabbe. His expression was rather odd and she was just going to ask him whether something was wrong, when he abruptly took her by the shoulders and kissed her fiercely. 

Rose was so stunned she didn't even think to struggle for a long moment, but just as she was coming to her senses Goyle let her go, muttering "Good -- good luck to you, Rose," with a very red face. Before she could respond he turned on his heel and quickly headed back toward the dungeons where the Slytherins had their quarters. 

Rose's mouth was still hanging open when Tilly climbed out of the portrait hole, saying "Sorry to keep you waiting, I needed -- what's the matter, Rose?" 

Rose dazedly recounted the events of the last few minutes. Tilly grinned. "You know, there's something about these strong silent types!" 

"But Goyle! Acting like that!" 

"Well, I've thought for a while he had a soft spot for you," Tilly said more seriously as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "I've seen him watching you off and on for the last year or so. It's probably only fear of Draco that's kept him from approaching you before." 

"You're kidding! Wonder why I never noticed. I suppose I just don't pay much attention to the Slytherins, period." 

"And now we seventh-years are all leaving Hogwarts for good, or at least most of us are," Tilly continued, "and he's on his last chance to let you know how he feels. Rather romantic, if you ask me." 

"Rather sad if you ask _me,_" Rose said a bit pensively. "Imagine feeling that way about someone for so long and never being able to tell them." 

"Well, there was Oliver Wood," said Tilly slyly. 

"Oh, Oliver. I liked him, but not for very long. I always thought he had eyes for you anyway. You were his Quidditch star that year, after all!" 

"But he went to the Ball with Hannah Abbott." 

"Well, she's very nice and very pretty, and he knew you liked Justin. Which reminds me," Rose said as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, "where's Mr. Finch-Fletchley been lately, hmm?" 

"Things just seem to have petered out." Tilly shrugged. "I was hoping to meet some handsome Frenchman or gorgeous Italian boy on our big trip." She sighed theatrically, spooning scrambled eggs onto her plate. 

"Oh, sure. And now your big chance is ruined?" Rose teased, taking some bacon. "Never mind, Tilly. We'll get to the Continent yet." 

Tilly looked thoughtfully at her friend. "Rose, isn't there anybody _you're_ interested in? I know after Terry graduated last year you didn't really date anyone, but I never thought it was that serious between you two. Still carrying a torch?" 

A face suddenly surfaced in Rose's mind, but it didn't belong to a smiling, blue-eyed Ravenclaw wizard. It was saturnine, with fine lines etched by experience and fathomless black eyes.... 

Rose shook her head quickly. "No, Tilly, there's no one." 

* * *

As they had the day before, they spent this day by the lake, tossing bits of their lunch to the giant squid and talking idly. The June sunshine was strong and the air very clear. Many students were out enjoying the fine weather, though there was less noise and horseplay than was usual for the end of term. Nobody was able to forget the tragedy of the Third Task completely. 

Even the occasional teacher was spotted out on the Hogwarts grounds. Professor McGonagall marched by wearing a casual robe of denim blue, and Hagrid stopped for a chat. 

"Dumbledore tol' me about offerin' yeh the Muggle Studies job, Rose," he said, his gaze proud. "For one, I hope yeh take it." 

"Why, thank you, Hagrid." Rose felt genuinely warmed. "It'd be lovely to work here with you." 

"But yeh haven't decided yet, is that it?" Hagrid said shrewdly. Rose found it hard to answer. "Don' try to explain, Rose," he said kindly. "No need teh be in a hurry, now." 

He talked with them for a good part of the afternoon as they watched Fang swim, nipping playfully at the giant squid's tentacles until it reached the end of its patience and hoisted the dripping boarhound (now whimpering pitifully) high over the surface of the lake, shaking him back and forth. It took all Hagrid's skill with monstrous creatures to persuade the squid to let his beloved pet go. Rose and Tilly distracted the squid with the last of their sandwiches, and Hagrid finally wrestled Fang away from the stubborn tentacles. As soon as his paws hit the shore Fang ran yelping for home. 

"Well, I'd best be lookin' after him," Hagrid said with a wink. "See yeh tonight." He stumped off to his cabin while Rose and Tilly started back to the castle. 

* * *

The day's sunshine had done its best, but the mood was still sombre as students entered the Great Hall for the final evening meal of the school year. The Hall's hangings were black in deference to Cedric, and voices were quieter, faces more serious, than at any Feast in Rose's memory. The food was as good as ever, but she just wanted it to be over and suspected many others felt the same. 

Dumbledore finally stood up. He began by speaking gently of Hogwarts' loss and Cedric's character. As everyone in the Hall stood to drink to his memory, Rose thought fleetingly that she was coping rather well -- until she caught sight of Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table, tears sparkling on her cheeks. _Oh Cho, I'm so sorry,_ Rose thought, her own eyes filling in spite of herself. 

Then Dumbledore spoke more plainly about the cause of Cedric's death. At the name "Voldemort" gasps were heard throughout the Hall. Dumbledore waited for the buzz of exclamation to die down before he continued. 

"Yes, the Dark Lord has returned," he said soberly. "I am telling you this not to cause panic, but so you will be able to prepare yourselves and your families. The Ministry of Magic has not yet accepted the fact of Voldemort's rebirth, but it is a fact nonetheless, and those of us who know the truth must stand together in the days to come." He bowed to the tables where the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang sat. "This goes for the visitors among us as well. We must stand together to fight the evil among us, or we will have no chance. This is the time when differences must be forgotten and our common cause embraced. 

"If any doubts are harboured about the reality of Voldemort's return, be assured: we discovered his agent was actually among us." There were whispers, and students shifted uncomfortably in their seats as Dumbledore went on. "An impostor came to Hogwarts last September as our Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts." There were more gasps as everyone's eyes were drawn automatically to the empty teacher's chair formerly occupied by Mad-Eye Moody. "The real Alastor Moody has been found and is recovering from his captivity of many months. So you see, even the most careful and skilled among us can be fooled. The combined talents of my entire staff were not enough to uncover the deception in time to save Cedric or prevent Voldemort's return. 

"But we must take heart. For one person among us has been able to withstand the Dark Lord. She witnessed his rebirth, withstood his Imperius Curse, duelled with him, and managed to escape. Further, she risked her own life to return Cedric's body to us. For her bravery, which has rarely been equalled in the long years of our fight against darkness, she deserves our thanks and admiration." He stood, raising his goblet. "_Rose Potter._" 

All around her students were standing, raising their glasses and murmuring her name. Rose hardly knew where to look. She raised her eyes to Dumbledore, who was smiling at her, and then her glance fell on a face just a chair or two away, which unsmilingly held her gaze for a long moment. Snape raised his goblet to her and drank, his eyes still on her, and she looked down. After what seemed an eternity, everyone took their seats once more. Tilly squeezed her arm. 

Dumbledore spoke finally of the scholarship begun in Cedric's memory. To Rose's great relief she was not mentioned as having a hand in the establishment of the fund, but her cheeks grew still hotter, and she had never been so glad to see the end of a Feast. 

As everyone was leaving Rose whispered to Tilly, "I want to talk to Goyle for a minute. Think you could distract Crabbe and Malfoy?" Tilly looked at her curiously, but then smiled a little. "Just watch me." Concealing her wand in the folds of her robe, Tilly crossed to the nearby cluster of Slytherins. As Goyle, last in the group, was about to exit the door of the Great Hall, Rose saw a burst of light outside the door and heard a confusing mix of sounds. She hurried to Goyle's side, tapping him on the elbow. 

Distracted by the commotion just beyond the door, he was slow to respond. When he saw it was Rose, he began to turn as red as he'd been that morning. Rose did her best to ignore this. "Do you have a minute?" she asked in as easy a voice as she could manage. He nodded wordlessly. She pulled him into a corner away from the door. The odd noises and shouting outside told her that Tilly's charm was still having quite an effect. 

"Gregory, right? I don't think I've ever heard your full name?" Rose prompted him, rather at random. She knew she had to speak with him, she couldn't just leave matters as they were, but what did a girl say to a young man who'd just kissed her that very day with no warning? 

"Er -- Aloysius Jerome Gregory," Goyle muttered, his face more fiery than ever. "But it's just Gregory." Rose's heart melted at his evident embarrassment. 

"A. J. Gregory Goyle. Aloysius Jerome. That's a sweet name." He mumbled something about that being the reason he'd always hated it, and she said, thinking of elderly Father Al at Tilly's neighbourhood church, "No, really. I know a very nice gentleman with the name Aloysius. Gregory -- I just wanted to wish you good luck too." 

On an impulse, her hands went to the back of her neck, where she unclasped the delicate chain she wore. She took his hand and folded her small golden cross into it, chain and all. "I want you to keep that for me. And Gregory, please -- " the words tumbled out with no forethought -- "don't go the way of your father. Please." She reached up and touched his cheek, her own face warm, and as he stared she turned quickly to leave the Hall. 

No sign remained of Tilly or her victims, for which Rose was thankful. She could wait to hear the tale of Tilly's charmwork later. She smiled to herself as she climbed the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower. _Aloysius Jerome Gregory_ ... who'd have thought. 

A voice sounded distantly at the bottom of the stair. "Miss Potter." 

She turned to face Snape. _Oh, lovely_.... how much had he seen, or heard? Worse, had he witnessed Tilly's little maneuver? "Yes?" She descended several steps almost to his level, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

"Has Goyle been bothering you?" The expression on Snape's face was unreadable. 

"No," said Rose, surprised. "Why would you think so?" 

"You aren't in the habit of talking with Slytherins. And I saw you give him something. May I ask -- " 

"It was -- something private," Rose said, hoping she wasn't blushing. Why on earth did he want to know? Well, he was Head of Goyle's House, but still -- "We just ... discovered a common interest, that's all. By the way," she improvised, realising there really was something else she wanted to address that would make a nice change of subject, "I never thanked you for staying with me the night I went through the maze." That didn't sound quite right. "I -- I mean, I know I wasn't quite myself. I'm not usually that -- clingy." 

Sweet Circe, now she _was_ blushing, she could feel it. But she had thought over the events of that night as far as she could remember them, and she continued to feel surprise at her readiness to turn to the Potions master of all people for any measure of comfort. "I guess," she blundered on, "I guess -- you seemed very solid and certain just then. I mean -- oh, there's no good way to say it. Just -- thank you." _Please don't make this any worse,_ she begged him silently. 

He paused for a long moment. "You're welcome." She still couldn't read his face, but his expression might possibly have lightened a bit. Her flustered monologue had surely given him something to smile at, after all. He turned to go and she began to ascend the stairs once more, feeling a curious mixture of relief and disappointment. 

"Rose." She turned again, surprised that he had addressed her by her first name, but he appeared not to have noticed. "If Goyle annoys you, I want to know. I'm still his Head of House. I know you're all leaving tomorrow, but --" 

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, no. He wouldn't -- I mean --" 

"I've seen how he looks at you," Snape said bluntly. "I never thought he'd have the nerve to approach you, or I'd have headed him off before." 

Rose gave him a strange look. "What makes you think I'd need help with -- anyway, it doesn't matter. You're right, the train goes tomorrow. But I'd have nothing to fear from Goyle in any case." 

He looked at her consideringly. "Perhaps not." 

"I do know what his father is," she said in a low voice. She had told him and Dumbledore as many of the Death Eaters' names as she could remember, that night. It already seemed long ago. 

"See that you remember," Snape said with a return of his old sternness. He stood looking up at her for a moment with an odd expression as if there was more he might say, but all he added was "Be more careful, Miss Potter." He turned and swept silently back across the hall toward the dungeons as Rose stood on the staircase, open-mouthed. _Well, really!_ she thought. 

Tilly was waiting for her in the Common Room. "What did you do, get his life story?" she asked, eyes twinkling. "You had time for quite a nice chat." 

"Oh no, he just warned me off Goyle," Rose said absently, seating herself before the fire. Feeling Tilly's stare, she looked up. "Oh -- I mean, Goyle said -- well, he didn't really say much, I guess I did the talking." She somehow didn't care to divulge Goyle's full Christian name even to her best friend, since it seemed such a sensitive point with him, and she certainly didn't feel like mentioning Snape. Though why not? 

"Rose, you're getting weirder and weirder," said Tilly with conviction. But to Rose's relief, she began to share the story of how her Babbling Charm had disrupted the entire group of Slytherins within firing range just outside the Great Hall entrance. "Draco was mooing like a cow, and Crabbe was even less articulate than usual," she finished with satisfaction. 

Rose laughed, but rather distractedly. She forced her attention back to her friend's story. "Did anyone spot you?" 

Tilly grinned. "A couple of Slytherins glared in my direction, but when I began to cluck like a chicken, they were appeased. Though I was hoping you might come to my rescue with a bit of well-timed ventriloquism." 

Rose chuckled genuinely this time, remembering a prank or two they'd managed to pull off thanks to their combined talents -- Tilly's for mischievous charms, hers for throwing her voice. "We'll never outdo your brothers, I'm afraid." 

"Never say so! Remember that time I cast Sonorus on you and you made it sound it like Malfoy was singing 'I Enjoy Being a Girl?' Fred and George would've had to go a long way to top that." 

Rose winked. "I was thinking in terms of quantity, not quality." 

After joining the other Gryffindors near the fire for a few games of Exploding Snap, wizard chess, and other entertainments, Rose was glad to finally reach her bed. For the first night since navigating the maze, she slept deeply and had no memory of any dreams. 

* * *

Snape was not so lucky. He woke once again from the old nightmare: the pile of rubble in Godric's Hollow, the wails of a baby, and then finding -- the bodies. _God,_ he thought, sitting up in a sweat. _She'd better have learned her lesson._ He knew the cost of trusting a betrayer. Seeing Rose so friendly with Goyle, however briefly, had brought it all home to him again. If only -- 

But there was no sense rehashing the past. He lay back down, thinking of the students all leaving tomorrow, and trying to ignore the odd feeling he had at the thought that he might never see -- some of them again. 

* * * _TBC * * *_

A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews, Unicorn Lady and Clary -- I hope this chapter will be a bit easier to find. And thanks to new readers white raven and kelly! I gratefully offer you a warm welcome to the Good Ship Severus/Rose (though if it wasn't Rose it would definitely be Hermione) ... The little gold cross was a nod to my heroine Agent Scully, of whom I am not worthy, and Gregory Goyle's "first" names are in honor of my two grandfathers Aloysius John and Jerome Adrian -- wonderful names for wonderful men! ... Stay tuned for chapter 5, in which Dumbledore holds his council, Rose gets a few surprises, and Snape seems to be having a bad day. Like **that's** something new. 


	5. Chapter Five

**

CHAPTER FIVE

**

_ In which Dumbledore holds his secret council, Rose gets some surprises, and Snape seems to be having a bad day. As before, book 4 spoilers. This chapter rated PG, though later chapters will be PG-13 for "adult themes" -- nothing explicit, my chicks; and as always, all things Potter are owned by the absolutely fabulous J.K. Rowling. _

Rose and Tilly made the rounds next morning, saying farewell to all their friends. "But won't you be on the train with us?" they were asked more than once. Tilly parried the questions by explaining they were staying an extra day or two, since her parents were coming north. 

Rose felt her eyes moisten as they watched the Hogwarts Express finally pull away. "There go seven years of our lives," she said softly. They were silent for some minutes as they watched the train recede into the distance, puffs of smoke floating away on the breeze. 

Finally Tilly smiled. "And what a time it's been, eh? ... C'mon, Rose, it's a gorgeous day. Want to go for a swim?" 

The freezing lake water was just the antidote for any traces of melancholy. Tilly climbed out after only a brief dip, teeth chattering, but Rose continued paddling away until she was covered in gooseflesh and had to retreat to the bank. "Wish we had some gillyweed, we could've stayed in longer," she said, shivering. 

Tilly grinned. "I dare you to ask Snape for some!" 

"Nah..." said Rose with a chuckle. "Why ask when Dobby can just steal it for me? Speaking of Dobby, I could eat a House-elf by now. What did you do with those rolls?" Tilly produced the food they'd scrounged on their way out of the Great Hall that morning and they feasted there on the grass, until finally Rose glanced at her watch. "We have about two hours until the Council starts," she said. 

Tossing their leftovers to the squid (who waved one tentacle as if in salute), they headed back to the castle to change before meeting Tilly's parents in Hogsmeade. Outside the Three Broomsticks the Weasleys greeted them warmly, but Molly wore a troubled look. "Rose, I'm not sure I like you being a part of this Council," she said in a low voice, looking around to make sure no one was nearby. 

"I think it's best if I know what's happening, Mrs Weasley," Rose said gently as they started down the road to Hogwarts. "The Headmaster said he wants to keep me safe, I'm sure he doesn't intend to put me in danger." 

Molly frowned. "Any more than you're already in, you mean." 

"Molly!" her husband remonstrated. "Hogwarts is the best possible place for Rose just now, you know that. Let's not upset her." 

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs Weasley said at once. "You know what a worrier I can be." But she still looked unconvinced. 

Rose was glad when they were distracted by a voice hailing them from behind. They turned around on the empty road to see a pair of handsome wizards striding to catch up with them, one dark, one fair. 

"Sirius!" Rose ran back to the dark-haired man and was swept up in a bearhug. "Rose," he said hoarsely, pulling away to look into her face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you earlier. I'll never forgive myself for that." 

"Oh, Sirius. You let a little thing like being chased down by dementors scare you from my side? How can I ever forgive you?" Rose gave him an extra hug. "You're here now, that's what's important. But is it safe for you to appear -- in human form, I mean?" She looked around anxiously, but the path was empty. 

"One minute ago, I was walking my faithful hound," said a voice next to them dryly. "Then what does he do but see you, get all excited and resume his human shape without even thinking about it." 

"I looked around first!" Sirius protested, but Rose was exclaiming, "Professor Lupin!" There he was, still looking tired, but not as thin or threadbare as she had last seen him four years before. 

"I think you'd best call me Remus now, Rose," Lupin said with a smile. She took his hand to shake it in greeting, then impulsively gave him a hug too. "It's so good to see you. You were the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we had, do you know that?" Rose said. "Remember teaching me the Patronus Charm? I may need it again soon, the way things are going." 

"Don't say so, Rose," said Lupin quickly. He turned to greet Tilly and her parents, who were talking with Sirius. Tilly had told them the truth about Sirius Black's innocence some time before, but they had never met him until now. 

Keeping their eyes open for anyone who might spot Sirius as they headed back to Hogwarts, they filled each other in on their recent doings. Sirius told them how he had finally shaken off the dementors by stowing away in a Muggle ship just leaving a Caribbean island port. "Sounds romantic!" Rose teased. "Meet any beautiful ladies?" 

"No, I was much too busy staying hidden," he retorted. "But I have to say, I ate much better than I've been able to in months of being on the run. You should have seen the food they had on this ship. Morning, noon, and night, and I think half of it went to waste." 

Rose grinned. "Were you actually a stowaway on a _cruise ship_, Sirius?" 

He frowned, unfamiliar with this Muggle term. "I heard a couple of passengers say something about it being a 'Royal Empress' and 'five-star.'" 

"Wow!" said Rose, impressed. "Good work -- a fugitive with first-class accommodations. But what happened to Buckbeak?" 

"He didn't like the tropical weather the last time we went south, the heat made him miserable. I had to leave him with Remus." 

"Who promptly sent him along to his eccentric Uncle Telemachus, who keeps magical pets on an isolated farm far away from the Ministry," added Lupin. "Buckbeak's very happy there, now I just want to get Hagrid together with my uncle. He could see Buckbeak again -- and Uncle Tell could use a friend who shares his reckless passion for dangerous beasts!" 

"Such as yourself," Sirius joked. Lupin smiled. 

"So you've been with your uncle?" said Rose. 

"Yes, helping him out on the farm, and raising a few Sickles tutoring students by owl; sometimes Apparating when I need to give personal assistance with a lesson. It seems there are more wizard children than we think who can't make it to places like Hogwarts. Actually you gave me the idea, Rose." 

"I did?" she asked in surprise. "How?" 

"Tutoring you got me to thinking. I knew how much learning to summon the Patronus helped you against the dementors that year. What if you'd never learned it? What if there were other young wizards and witches who would benefit from some individual instruction? I thought maybe I could manage by agreeing to teach students one by one long-distance, and so still keep the secret of my monthly transformations. I put an ad in the Daily Prophet -- using a different name -- and I've had great success." 

"That's wonderful," said Rose. "You're a born teacher, you know." 

He thanked her, and then Sirius coaxed her to tell them everything that had happened the night of the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. 

Rose finally sighed. "This will take a little time. Want to sit down?" By this time they had reached a stand of birches near the castle, and they seated themselves on the stones of a huge bonfire ring in the center of an adjacent clearing. 

Not even Tilly had heard the complete story of that night, so the Weasleys all listened too as Rose gave them the details. Her voice faltering, she concluded by telling them about bringing Cedric's body back. Sirius looked livid, Lupin very sober, and the Weasleys horrified when she was finished. "Rose!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. "I never dreamed ... show us your arm, how is it healing?" 

A bit reluctantly, Rose rolled back her sleeve and held out her arm to show them the red mark. The swelling had gone down and the wound was no longer enflamed, but she would clearly be left with another scar. 

Sirius surprised her by taking her outstretched hand and kissing it, holding it in both his own. "Rose, what kind of guardian am I? I should never have let you go through the Tournament," he said huskily, and she was startled to see his eyes misted over. "When I think what could have happened ... what did happen ... James and Lily would have been --" 

"Sirius, you aren't at fault," Rose said urgently. "There was nothing you could have done. I'll be all right, I promise you." It was odd, but in a way she felt better seeing his pain. It warmed her to know her godfather cared that much. 

She glanced around at the rest of the group. Molly Weasley was blowing her nose, and Tilly was turning away to wipe her sleeve across her eyes. Lupin was looking gravely at her, and Arthur Weasley looked troubled. It was Sirius who finally cleared his throat. "We have just about enough time to get to our meeting," he said, rising, and pulling Rose with him. They set off in silence, Tilly taking Rose's hand and squeezing it hard, just once. 

* * *

Why had he agreed to attend this Council? He much preferred his former anonymity, working for Dumbledore in the shadows. However ... Snape strode into the Headmaster's meeting room and looked around the conference table -- and stopped short. "Miss _Potter?_" 

"Professor," she said, a bit surprised herself to see him. Well, she knew Dumbledore trusted Snape, unfathomable as this was to many of his students; so it wasn't really surprising to find him at this gathering. But why did he look angry? 

"Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded. 

"Rose is just as much concerned in this affair as you are, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly, apparently unsurprised by Snape's attitude. "I have invited her to take part in our council because I feel sure she can offer a perspective no one else can. In fact, she will be staying at Hogwarts for the near future." He spoke casually but Rose thought he was watching Snape rather closely, as if gauging his reaction. 

Snape silently took a seat, not glancing in Rose's direction again. He continued to look rather forbidding but that was fairly normal for him, so she tried to put it out of her mind as Dumbledore addressed the group. 

"My friends," he began, looking around the table. "I believe we're all here? No -- one more is yet to join us, but I will begin nonetheless. I believe not all of you are acquainted ... this is Mundungus Fletcher, publisher of the _Hogsmeade Howler_." Dumbledore nodded to a tough-looking old wizard with grizzled sideburns. 

"Tom Jenkins, landlord of the Leaky Cauldron," he continued, smiling at the elderly man, who grinned back from under wiry eyebrows. "Our own Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress ... Frederick Flitwick, Charms master and Head of Ravenclaw ... Remus Lupin, formerly a teacher here ... Arthur and Molly Weasley; Arthur works for the Ministry ... and Rose Potter, who has just graduated from Hogwarts." 

Dumbledore had skipped over Snape, who was seated between Tom Jenkins and Professor McGonagall, and Rose had wondered why. Now he returned to Snape. "Not all of you may be aware," he said quietly, looking around the table, "that our Potions master Severus Snape played a key role for us once before in the fight against Voldemort, and at my request he has agreed to carry out that role again. But Severus, I think this time we must make you part of our circle." 

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape said tonelessly. He still wasn't looking in Rose's direction. She mentally shook herself; she must be imagining it. Why would he care that she was present? And what "role" would he be playing? 

"And there is one more," Dumbledore said. A large black dog rose from where it had been curled up on the hearth-rug. "No, I have not acquired a new pet. I have instead a new member to add to our group. Sirius, please show yourself." 

Sirius the dog instantly transformed into Sirius the man, and stood before them. Gasps were heard from some of the group, but Snape sprang to his feet. "What is _he_ doing here?" Fury filled each syllable. 

"He is here because I trust him to help us, just as I trust you, Severus," Dumbledore said patiently. Snape resumed his seat, fuming but silent, as Dumbledore continued. "Not all of you know this, but Sirius Black was framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew all those years ago. I will explain more about that later, but for now, just know that Sirius is innocent of all the charges against him." 

Rose saw Snape's lips move and could have sworn he muttered something like "Not all that innocent," but she was sitting too far from him to be sure. Sirius took a seat next to Rose, glowering at Snape. 

"Now --" Dumbledore broke off as a knock was heard and the door opened. A young-looking woman stepped quickly into the room, cheeks pink and blonde hair a bit flyaway. "Sorry, Professor," she said in a rush, "I was delayed in Hogsmeade, there's -- " She broke off, getting her breath. 

"Ah, Arabella." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Now we are all present. This is Arabella Figg, a former student of mine who graduated -- dear me, was it almost twenty years ago?" The woman nodded, still panting a bit. 

Rose was looking at her closely. "Miss Figg? Are you related to ... no, I suppose you couldn't be -- " But this woman looked so much like a younger version of Rose's next-door neighbour on Privet Drive -- elderly Mrs Figg with the cats and the cabbage-smelling house. 

Arabella winked at her. "Hullo, Rose," she said, taking a seat by Sirius. "Amazing what a good Aging Charm can do, isn't it? I actually get a bit tired of all those tabbies underfoot." 

"You're _Mrs Figg?_" Rose asked, startled. 

Dumbledore chuckled. "Rose, you've known your godfather for some time, now let me introduce you to your godmother -- Arabella Figg, who has kept an eye on you for us ever since you went to live with the Dursleys." 

"But then -- " Rose was bursting with a hundred questions, but quickly realised this was probably not the time or place. "Sorry, Professor," she said. 

"Quite all right, we'll allow you to renew old acquaintance shortly," said Dumbledore. "Now, you were starting to say about Hogsmeade, Arabella?" 

"Yes, Professor," she resumed. "There's a bit of a panic there at the moment, someone just sent the Dark Mark into the sky." Exclamations were heard around the table. 

"Nobody appears to have been harmed," she reassured them quickly, "we didn't find any damage. Just the Dark Mark. But there were no strangers about, nobody suspicious was seen, it was just apparently -- random." 

Dumbledore was frowning. "So it begins," he muttered. "Mundungus, you'll need to keep eyes and ears open for any news -- or rumours." 

"The _Howler_ is founded on such, Headmaster," Fletcher's deep voice rumbled. "All the news the _Prophet doesn't_ see fit to print. And what's more, rumour and opinion carefully differentiated from fact. More than I can say for -- " 

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore said hastily, "thank you, Mundungus. Your territory will be Hogsmeade, of course. I need you not only to watch and listen, but also to inform the townspeople and those beyond who read your -- er, stellar publication, of the truth of our current situation." 

"You have my word," said Fletcher. 

"Tom," Dumbledore turned to the barkeep, "in a similar way, you need to be our eyes and ears in London. The Leaky Cauldron is the gateway for so many in the wizarding world, you are well placed to catch the latest doings -- and spread some news of your own." 

"You can count on me, Perfesser," Jenkins said cheerily. 

"Minerva, Frederick, with the summer here, you both have great freedom of movement. I want you to carefully sound out your friends, family, and the colleagues you've come to know over the years. Find out, as cautiously as you can, who will be convinced that the Dark Lord has returned -- and who will be willing to fight for us. Send me reports by owl, and go as far as you must in your search. We will need the help of everyone we can find." Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall nodded. 

"Remus, I'm sending you back to Telemachus," said Dumbledore. The younger man looked nonplussed. "He has an important skill; he and Hagrid both, but Hagrid is currently on his way to parley with the giants. So I am counting on you and your uncle to help gain the support of those animals we can communicate the danger to." 

"I myself have no particular gift with animals, Professor," Lupin protested. 

"You can communicate with your fellows, Remus," said Dumbledore gently. "Severus will make the potion to render you and them harmless to humans, but in your animal form you may yet be able to do us great service." Lupin looked a bit stunned, but made no further argument. 

"Arthur, Molly, naturally I'll need your help at the Ministry. Of course it can't look like we're trying to undermine Fudge, but I'll need you both to get as many of the Ministry and their families to work with us as you can. Go cautiously," he warned them. The pair nodded. 

"Rose...." Dumbledore smiled at her. "I want you to prepare for the coming term, if you have made your decision. Have you?" 

She nodded slowly; she'd really known from the first what she would decide, but it was hard to say yes ... so many doors were shutting as this one was opening. "Yes, Professor, I'll accept your proposal," she heard herself say. 

Dumbledore turned to the group. "Rose has agreed to take the post of Mistress of Muggle Studies for Hogwarts, starting this fall." Sirius clasped her hand warmly; Mrs. Weasley and Arabella exclaimed in delight; Lupin, Mr Weasley, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were smiling, and the others looked politely interested -- except for -- 

"How is she qualified for such a position, Headmaster?" Snape asked in a tone of forced calm. He was still not looking in Rose's direction. 

"Rose has been one of Hogwarts' finest students," Dumbledore said evenly. "If not for Matilda Weasley --" he nodded to Arthur and Molly -- "Rose would certainly have been at the top of her class in almost every subject. She has lived amongst Muggles all her life and knows more about them than any witch or wizard who's grown up in our world reading nothing but textbooks." 

"Besides, I intend to help her prepare," came Arabella's voice unexpectedly. "I too have lived with Muggles for a long time." She glared in Snape's direction, but he appeared not to notice. As he had before, he once again leaned back into his seat, saying nothing further. 

Now Rose was really mystified. _I could've sworn he wished me well,_ she thought. _Now I don't know what to think._ She forced her attention back to the Headmaster. "Isn't there more I can do to help?" she asked. She didn't want to be a mere spectator in this business, although ... _You're crazy,_ she told herself. _Do you_ want _to meet up with Him again?_

"Rose, you'll be doing us a great service by staying here safely and giving us your ideas and perspective," Dumbledore said firmly. "Preparing for the fall term will be a sizable task, since you are only just embarking on a teaching career. And if something further comes up, you'll be here where I can ask you for assistance." 

"Very well," she agreed, trying not to sound too disappointed. Surely she'd had enough excitement to last her the summer at least. Sirius squeezed her hand briefly; she saw his face had relaxed. The Weasleys too were looking relieved. Snape still looked as though he'd bitten a lemon. One that had been pickled in vinegar. Rose began to feel exasperated. _Well, fine,_ she thought. 

Annoyed, she barely paid attention as Dumbledore assigned Sirius and Arabella the task of spying (in their dog and old-lady disguises, respectively) around the towns nearby as needed, beginning in Hogsmeade where the Dark Mark was seen. Then Dumbledore began filling the group in on recent happenings. Rose looked down at the table as he narrated the events of the Triwizard Tournament. 

As he spoke of the Third Task, Sirius put his hand over hers once more; the pressure gave her courage to look up. The Council members were regarding her with sympathy. Except Snape -- once more he was looking into the distance. But then as if he felt her gaze on him, his eyes met hers briefly and coolly. He glanced down at Sirius' hand covering hers and something froze in his face. He looked away again. 

"And until the news of the Dark Mark today, things have been fairly quiet," Dumbledore concluded. "I will shortly release you to begin the work of gathering our forces. Does anyone have any questions or comments to offer at this time?" 

_None for _you_, Headmaster,_ thought Rose. 

Nobody spoke. "Be careful to use different owls whenever you communicate with me or with one another," said Dumbledore. "Remember, code at all times; I have amended our previous code and will supply you each with a copy of it, which you are to guard very carefully. Better yet, memorise it and then destroy it. Nothing further? Well then, go with my blessing. I will summon you when we are ready to meet again." 

The Council members stood one by one as the headmaster opened the door. It was odd to see sunshine streaming across the corridor; such a gathering seemed fit only for the dead of night. Rose saw Snape exiting the room and said hurriedly to Sirius, "I'll just be a moment --" 

She caught him up halfway down the hall. "Professor --" she said. 

He turned swiftly, his expression guarded as ever. "Miss Potter." 

"If we're to be colleagues, I must know -- that we can work together," said Rose impulsively. Why had she bothered confronting him right now? Why not give him time to get over whatever snit he was in, and talk to him later? Ah well, too late, best go on with it. "Do you -- have some problem with my teaching here?" 

He stood looking at her for a long moment. "No, Miss Potter, not with your teaching here," he said. 

"With my being here, then." She'd hit it; she knew she had. But why? 

"It's not your concern," he said freezingly and turned away. 

"It bloody well is!" she said furiously. He turned, startled. _Good to know I can shock you,_ she thought with an angry satisfaction. "You can't go acting like I'm -- some new kind of horrible creature Hagrid's dragged into the castle, and not tell me why." 

His mouth quirked a bit; she almost thought he wanted to laugh. Impossible.... "It's really not you, Miss Potter," he said finally in a low voice. "Don't trouble yourself. I'll work with you when the need arises." He left her standing in the hallway looking after him, as puzzled as ever. She suddenly realised that Dumbledore still had not explained Snape's role in the Council, but now was obviously not the time to ask.... 

* * *

God, but she was as lovely as her mother, and no more so than when in a temper. He almost smiled. He knew how it irritated women to be told that. 

He made his way back to the dungeons. So _she_ would be here ... and she would be teaching alongside him ... but he couldn't let himself think about -- He couldn't. It was impossible. 

* * * _TBC * * *_

A/N: Thanks for your kind reviews, everyone! -- excessivelyperky, Goddess Isis CXII, LeoGryffin, NotHomeYet (that was quite some compliment! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, everyone!), and Unicorn Lady (hope everything's OK with your family now) ... Watch for the next installment: with some disturbing developments in Voldieland, Snape's feelings come to the fore at last ... how will Rose react? 


	6. Chapter Six

**

CHAPTER SIX

**

_ In which Rose gets an unexpected birthday present, Voldemort unveils a horrible new scheme, and Snape washes his hair (finally!) and is goaded into showing some feelings (also finally!). This chapter will be darker and rather different from those before, so be warned. Rated PG-13 for "adult themes," nothing explicit. Please note, to suit this story I've changed a bit of the Potterverse with regard to a certain magical creature. No need to tell me this wasn't how JKR did it, I already know; actually my version is a bit more traditional. And as always, the Potterverse and all therein are the sole property of our Good Witch of the West, J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

He'd been attending these gatherings of the Dark Lord for over a month, but he still wasn't sure he was completely accepted -- either by Voldemort or by his followers. However, acceptance would come with time. He was no actor, but his natural stillness and watchfulness should pass for the deference any Death Eater owed his master. And he had always made a habit of masking his thoughts. 

But the questions still came, as now. Voldemort was patrolling the circle of his disciples as he generally did at the beginning of a meeting; he seemed to thrive on interrogating them without warning. Now he stopped. "Severus," he said softly in that high voice which managed to sound malevolent even in the most casual speech, "can I truly rely on you, I wonder?" 

"You know you can, Master," Snape said evenly, looking into those terrible red eyes that burned like coals in the gloom of dusk. 

"Because I have an important task for you," Voldemort continued. "A task none but you can now perform. You, who live in Dumbledore's stronghold and have his full confidence ... if I am to believe you...." 

"Master, you know I cannot lie to you," Snape said calmly. "In the years you were gone, I awaited your return, learning from Dumbledore the foolishness of choosing to serve Muggles and Mudbloods. I remained with him these past years, studying all I could, so when your Death Eaters brought you back at last I could give you the most important help of all -- information about your worst enemy." 

"Yet still you have not found a way for me to gain entrance to the castle." Voldemort's reptilian eyes narrowed dangerously, six inches from Snape's. 

"I am striving to do so, my lord." 

"Very well. As you _strive_, you can undertake one other little task for me. I need the Potter witch." 

Snape felt his head spin for a second, and fought to show no reaction. This was no surprise, not really, yet -- "Do you wish me to bring her here, Master?" 

Voldemort was looking closely at him. "This girl. She was your student, I believe?" 

"Yes," he said woodenly. "I teach every student who comes to Hogwarts." 

"And what is your opinion of her?" Voldemort queried softly. 

Snape thought of Rose as he had last seen her that morning at breakfast, deep in conversation with Arabella Figg over some point of her evolving Muggle Studies curriculum. She had looked up briefly, noticing him at the other end of the head table and smiling quite genuinely. He had only lately begun to get such a smile from her. It made him feel -- 

He shook himself mentally. "I found her a passable student ... and one who has been extraordinarily lucky." 

"Yes," said the Dark Lord, as though appeased. He resumed pacing the circle. "Extraordinarily lucky," he repeated. "Far too lucky." He turned to face Snape once more. "Do you know what I have done, Severus?" 

"What, my lord?" 

"I have given the luck of Rose Potter a great deal of thought. I have studied the ancient writings and prophecies. And what have I found? The reason she has always escaped me, the reason I could never destroy her. It would have been against my best interests to do so. Once again Fate favours me. 

"Are you familiar with the writings of our ancestor Salazar Slytherin?" Voldemort looked around the circle, but the crimson eyes came to rest yet again on Snape. 

"I have read some few of the scrolls, Master," Snape said cautiously. 

"Then you may not know he had one genuine soothsayer among his followers, whose name is lost to us. This unknown wizard divined the future greatness of the House of Slytherin and made a number of prophecies. But the most striking of them is the most mysterious, and the final one of all: 

_

Where Serpent and Lion together are found, when Slytherin to Gryffindor be bound, 

_

Then enemy no longer shall enemy call, then shall the Darkness fall. 

"Have you heard these couplets before, Severus?" 

"No, my lord." He could feel the blood draining from his face. Voldemort could not possibly mean -- 

"Then let me interpret," said the Dark Lord. "I now know why the witch was spared. She is the last to carry in her veins the blood of Gryffindor, I have made certain of it in my researches. And I, the last heir of Slytherin, need her. To found a dynasty of Dark wizards and witches -- who, as my own children, will never betray or forget me." His gaze was grim as he looked around the circle of Death Eaters, some of whom shifted uncomfortably; their Master had never forgotten nor forgiven their years of neglect. 

"When Gryffindor to Slytherin is bound," Voldemort continued, "I will succeed and the Darkness will indeed fall. At long last." He gave a dreadful smile. "You will bring the witch here, I shall perform the ancient Binding ritual -- with or without the aid of the Imperius Curse -- and then I will make her my consort. But there is one thing I need to know first, Severus ... one condition which must be fulfilled ...." 

Snape struggled to remain calm, black eyes level with red. 

"Is the Potter girl ... untouched?" the Dark Lord asked softly. 

"I -- couldn't say, Master," Snape said, his voice seeming to come from far away. 

"It is requisite," Voldemort continued, "always, in magic of this kind, that there have been no others. I must know. How will you find out for me? Does Hogwarts, perhaps, keep medical records?" 

For one wild moment Snape considered the idea of asking Poppy Pomfrey for such information -- and imagined the furious scolding he would get. He controlled his insane urge to laugh and thought crazily about talking to Rose ... talking to Dumbledore.... 

"Of course, you could simply bring her here and let me find out -- for myself," Voldemort said almost in a whisper, again mere inches from Snape's face. 

It was all he could do not to recoil in horror, to roar with fury. Through the miasma before his eyes, half gathering dusk and half raw emotion, he saw the Dark Lord's slash of a mouth curl, the slitted nostrils widen, the snake's eyes narrow -- he had to think of something that would sound workable -- anything -- 

"Unicorns," he heard himself say. "In the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts, there are unicorns. One could be caught and the Potter girl brought to it. A unicorn always knows." 

Voldemort looked pleased. "Indeed," he said. "An excellent solution. I leave it to you, Severus. I will give you until our next gathering, which is set for ... one week from this night." He looked around at the group. None dared question this new plan. "Until then, my faithful ones," he said in a tone of soft mockery, and Disapparated. 

There were low murmurs as the circle disbanded, but nobody seemed to want to approach Snape. He quickly Apparated to Hogsmeade, glad to have avoided any conversations with his fellow Death Eaters. He needed a period to calm himself and reflect. 

* * *

"It's monstrous, Albus!" Snape paced the Headmaster's office. 

"It is indeed." Dumbledore's expression was graver than Snape had ever seen it. Not even after Diggory's death had he looked like this. 

"What can we do?" Snape turned once more on the hearthrug, striding back to Dumbledore's desk, hands behind his back. 

"To begin with, you can seat yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said gently. "You're making me dizzy." Snape threw himself into the armchair opposite the headmaster. 

"Where could she possibly be safer than here? And yet, he took her from under our noses just two months ago," Snape mused, staring into the fire. 

Dumbledore looked at him keenly. "I think," he said slowly, "first, you will have to do as Voldemort has asked." Snape started, staring at him. "Don't misunderstand me," Dumbledore said, "we certainly will not deliver Rose to the Dark Lord. But you will need to make the test he asked for." 

"Why?" asked Snape in astonishment. "That was merely a device to stall him, I never intended to follow through." 

"Voldemort has spies in places we can't imagine, Severus," Dumbledore reminded him quietly. "Do you think if you make no effort to snare a unicorn and use it as you have promised, that your disobedience will go unnoticed? The Forbidden Forest is home to unicorns, but also to many creatures of evil. And the Dark Lord certainly will not trust you enough to leave you unsupervised." 

It was a dreadful thought. But as usual, the headmaster was right. 

"Then ... how are we to prevent any such spy from witnessing the -- test itself? I don't imagine we're in much doubt as to the outcome," Snape finished rather hurriedly. He felt his face growing warm: a very odd feeling. 

Dumbledore appeared not to notice his discomfort. "Yes, we must keep the truth from Voldemort," he said, nodding. "That would be the best solution -- to make the test and if you can, mislead the Dark Lord about the result." 

"Just one more deception to follow all the others," Snape said, trying to speak lightly. "If he hasn't seen through my other lies, he won't see through this one." 

Dumbledore considered. "I think I know how we can manage this, Severus. Tomorrow towards evening will be the best time, it is far too late tonight. I would like you to have some cover of darkness, especially as the test is made -- for Rose's sake not least of all. Voldemort may keep his spies, but we don't have to make it too easy for them." 

He went to the tall cabinet by the desk and rummaged in one drawer after another, finally abstracting a crystal phial holding a clear liquid. "Castitaserum," he said, handing it to Snape. "The essence of purity. Just before going to the Forest, you will need to add three drops to your bath, washing well with unscented soap and shampoo, and then drink three drops in a glass of pure water. Use no lotions or other scented products thereafter. For some little time -- perhaps two hours -- you will be rendered acceptable to a unicorn. I can tell you how to find one. If you follow my instructions it will be perfectly docile, and you will be able to tether it easily. After that...." 

* * *

Morning. Something different about this morning. Rose blinked sleepily as she put back the bed curtains and saw sunlight streaming across the floor. Then she remembered: today was her birthday. Her heart felt a bit lighter, even as she wished Tilly were here. 

She stepped onto the woollen rug by her bed, looking around her suite with satisfaction. What a change from the dormitory she had shared with the other Gryffindors! Now she had two large rooms to herself, with hangings on the walls, thick rugs on the floor, and beautiful cherrywood furniture. Last week Winky had taken her to the castle's storage rooms, where spare furnishings, linens, and other items were kept, and told her she was to have her choice. A nice little side benefit of her new job -- no rent or housing worries. 

She washed, dressed, and made her way downstairs to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was munching on some toast and looked up to smile a brief greeting (how long till she could address her as Minerva without stammering?), and Arabella was stirring sugar into her porridge. Arabella too smiled. 

"Early bird, I see," she said cheerfully, pouring Rose a cup of tea. 

"Is it that early? I just felt like I should be up," Rose said as she took her seat. 

"I'll bet I know why," Arabella grinned. She nodded in the direction of the doorway, where several owls were hovering with a good-sized package. They looked quite tired as they carried it to the table and deposited it before Rose. Eagerly she looked it over; no note appeared to be attached. She tore off the paper to find a box inside, marked simply _Enchanté_ in flowing script. Not the famous Parisian designer? Couture for the wizarding set, and hauteur to match, she'd heard. 

Awestruck, she opened the box and drew forth seemingly endless yards of emerald silk. The butter-soft material flowed through her fingers like water and the tiny slubs caught the light, reflecting it like stardust. She stood and held the dress up against herself; it seemed to be just the right size. "Wow," she breathed. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Arabella said quietly. 

"It was you?" Rose bent to give her godmother a kiss. "Arabella, thank you, this is gorgeous! You shouldn't have done it, it must have cost --" 

"Never you mind," Arabella said sternly, suddenly looking much more like elderly Mrs Figg of the cats and cabbages. "Every woman deserves one really stunning dress, and this celebrates a very important year for you. Anyway I haven't been able to give you anything before, so count this as eighteen years' worth of gifts, Rose." 

"So you're eighteen, Rose? Congratulations," said Minerva McGonagall, inspecting the dress with a keen eye. "A beautiful colour there. Happy birthday." 

"Happy birthday, Rose," said Filius Flitwick, who had just joined the table. Rose stammered a bit as she thanked them, folding her precious gown and placing it tenderly back in its box. 

"I was hoping you might wear that tonight when we meet Sirius and Remus for dinner," Arabella murmured so nobody else could hear. 

"Oh, they're meeting us, fantastic!" Rose said in a low voice, smiling. "But where can we go that Sirius won't be seen?" 

"I have it all worked out," her godmother said. Rose had to be content with that. But soon she was distracted as other parcels arrived: a lacy white shawl from the Weasleys, with a kind note from Molly and a pair of silver earrings tucked inside a funny card from Tilly -- they were all off visiting Charlie in Romania; a box of Honeydukes' finest candies from Hagrid, which especially touched Rose since she knew he must have ordered its delivery well over a month before -- he was now presumably far away in the wilds with the giants and his dear Madame Maxime; and last of all, a small brown-paper parcel from which a rainbow of colours fell into her lap -- 

"From Dobby!" Rose said merrily, holding up a handful of socks, each a different hue and no two alike. She and Arabella chuckled. 

Rose looked around and saw that the Head Table was full, or as full as it ever got over the summer. Arabella's place was set there as she was a guest, but the only others present were those teachers not away on holiday. There was Professor Sprout, who smiled and wished her a happy birthday from two seats down; there was Professor Sinistra, absentmindedly stirring salt into her coffee as she read the _Daily Prophet_; and -- 

Snape was looking much paler than usual and had tired circles under his eyes. Rose wondered what could be wrong. He seemed lost in thought, sitting with a cup of strong black tea before him and nothing else. Suddenly he looked up and met her gaze. There was something positively haunted in his face. He looked from her to the boxes and paper wrappings that surrounded her, and she had an odd impulse to shove everything away, to hide it all, as if it wasn't fair that he wasn't part of the celebration too. He looked away again, staring fixedly out the windows where the glorious summer sun shone. 

_I will never figure that man out_, Rose thought, suddenly sober. In the interest of becoming more comfortable as his colleague, for days she had been following a new strategy of smiling when she caught his eye, but today her smile had withered before it even began. She thought she was making progress; sometimes she could almost feel him responding, though he had yet to actually smile back. It had become like a game for her: what would it take to make Severus Snape smile? She couldn't begin to imagine. 

* * *

He left the Hall where she was still chatting happily with Arabella, birthday gifts all around her. _Only eighteen, dear God_ ... He went back to the dungeons. Maybe before tonight's -- ordeal, he could get the sleep he hadn't gotten last night. 

* * *

Rose smiled as she paced the corridor back to her rooms. Dinner with Sirius, Remus, and Arabella had been the best birthday celebration she'd ever had. Around her neck was the lovely pearl pendant Sirius had given her at dinner. She was still wearing the emerald silk dress, fashioned in the way of the newer witches' robes with an empire waist and snug-fitting, three-quarter length sleeves, and she felt more beautiful than she had ever felt in her life. The love and pride in her friends' faces as they caught sight of her in the new dress had made her feel a bit shy, even in their secluded lakeside picnic spot where Arabella had arranged for Dobby and Winky to serve them a truly gourmet meal. 

"Has Hogwarts added French cooking to the curriculum?" Rose had asked Dobby teasingly. "No, Miss Rose," he said quite seriously, "we does the food as we is asked. Miss Figg asks for _core-done-bloo_, that is what we cooks. She wants that we waits table like in a fancy French place, so we waits table." 

"And you've done very well," Rose said with a smile. "Oh, and thank you for the socks you gave me too, Dobby, they're lovely." 

"Miss is welcome," said Dobby a bit shyly, grinning. Winky poked him. "Time we clear away," she said. Rose and her companions lazily watched as the two House-elves wove in and out of one another's paths, nimbly whisking away the soiled dishes and leftover food. 

Sirius cleared his throat. "Rose, you look every bit as lovely as Lily was at eighteen. In fact, except for having your father's hair, you're her very image. And I never knew a more beautiful woman." He raised his glass. The tears in her eyes threatened to spill over as Remus added, "Nor I. Happy birthday, Rose." Arabella too raised her glass, and they drank silently. 

They sat talking for many long minutes, enjoying the last remnants of summer sunshine and the fresh breeze from the lake. Finally Remus looked ruefully at the setting sun. "Full moon tonight," he said, "I need to Apparate back to Uncle Tell's soon." 

"I'll go with you, Moony old friend," said Sirius. "I've been wanting to visit that uncle of yours. Think he'd prefer me as dog or human?" 

"Dog, definitely," Remus answered. "Anyone would." 

Sirius growled as they laughed, then he hugged Rose fiercely and kissed her on the forehead, saying "I'll see you again soon, I promise." Remus pecked her on the cheek, and Arabella also took her leave. 

"What, do you want to visit Uncle Telemachus too?" Rose asked innocently. Arabella chuckled. "Not at all. Just heading to Hogsmeade, and why not with these two." But the way her eyes lingered on Sirius, Rose wondered whether that was her whole motive. 

_I'm glad_, she thought in satisfaction as she watched the trio start down the path to the village. _I hope something good can come out of all this. Sirius and Arabella ... ? Maybe. _She laughed inwardly at her propensity for matchmaking, all based on a look she thought one of her friends had given another. _Oh well_, she mused cheerfully as she entered the castle, _I was wrong about Tilly and Justin, better not be too quick to pair anyone else off._

Deep in thought, she was a bit startled to see Dumbledore approaching in the opposite direction. He smiled when he saw her. "Rose, you're just the person I need," he said. "Would you mind saving an old man's legs? I have an errand to run." 

"Why, of course." 

"Hagrid has a valuable book in his possession that I need to consult, and I don't like to ask a House-elf to enter his cabin without his permission. But you're a friend of his and he wouldn't mind you being there. I have a key...." he fished in his pocket. "I'd go myself, but --" 

"It's no trouble at all," Rose said swiftly, pocketing the key. "What was the book?" 

"_The Divine Dragon: Care, Breeding, Habits, and Lore_. I think it's a green volume with gold lettering," he said. 

"_The Divine_ -- don't tell me we've had sightings. Or has Hagrid got hold of a Horntail's egg, and you're babysitting it?" Rose said, smiling. Hagrid's desire for a pet dragon was common knowledge. 

"No, no, nothing so bad as that," Dumbledore said. He chuckled, but Rose thought he looked a bit worried. Maybe there really had been sightings. 

She headed back the way she'd come, pulling the new white shawl more closely about her shoulders; the sky was starting to turn a velvety blue-black, and the air was rapidly cooling. But it was a lovely evening to be out. The summer stars were beginning to burn fiercely above, and Venus glowed bright in the west. The moon had not yet cleared the hilltops opposite, but it would be showing itself very soon. 

She found her way into Hagrid's hut and lit her wand, hunting the shelves and quickly locating the book. Tucking it under her arm, she locked the door behind her and turned to go -- but -- 

What was that noise? It sounded like a rustling. There ... now a heavy, scraping sort of sound, coming from the shed next to Hagrid's cabin. Whatever was making that noise, it sounded big. It couldn't be Fang: Hagrid had farmed him out to friends before leaving for giant country. Had some animal taken shelter in the now-abandoned shed -- or worse, some vagabond? 

Rose set the book quietly down on the doorstep and held her wand at the ready. She crept up to the shed, finding the door open just a crack. She put one eye to the opening -- and gasped. 

The most beautiful animal she had ever seen stood there, scraping one hoof against the wooden floor, then nickering softly. Its coat gleamed bright white even in the pale starlight filtering through the windowpanes. A silver horn stood proudly out from its forehead. 

A _unicorn_ ... she'd heard there were unicorns in the Forest, but then to hear some people tell it every magical creature that existed lived in the Forest, so she'd learned to be sceptical about the rumours. But here it was, a real unicorn -- 

She just had to have a better look. She pushed the door open and went inside. Then she noticed a dark band around its neck -- why, it was tied to a post in the corner. She quickly looked around: no one was near. But one thing was certain -- nobody, but nobody, kept a unicorn on a leash like a dog unless they had some evil intent. She would have to tell Dumbledore about this, just as soon as she returned. 

"Are you okay, boy? Who left you here?" she asked softly. The animal reached its long neck forward, its nostrils dilating as she approached cautiously. It finally gave a little whinny and thrust its nose into her outstretched hand. 

"Whoa there," she said in a low voice, laughing a bit as she ducked the horn. "Watch where you wave that thing." Rose reached carefully around the animal's neck, moving just close enough to untie the tether. She stepped back, pushing open the door of the shed so the animal could go free. 

But the unicorn wouldn't move. It stood before her, pawing the ground again with one mighty hoof. Then it slowly bent its head and its forelegs. It was kneeling before her. But why? 

Ah, of course. She blushed a bit in the dark, grinning. Yes, she certainly still had the power to attract a unicorn. She reached out and stroked the fine white mane. "Aren't you a beauty, then ... but we have to get you out of here before --" 

"Miss Potter." Rose jumped in horror, her hand flying to her throat as a man stepped out of the shadows. Good God -- not _Snape_? But what did he want with -- 

* * *

He'd watched her, impossibly lovely in that dress, heard her murmuring to the creature. Torn between a fervent hope that the beast would rear at the first sight of her and an insane wish that it would fall at her feet, he'd waited, feeling an agony and indecision he'd rarely known. 

When the unicorn finally knelt his first feeling, incredibly, was an overwhelming relief -- quickly followed by a raging fury. How dare Dumbledore send her here on this errand? How dare she wander about like this at night as though it were Hogsmeade at noon? And how dare he spy on her like this -- 

"Miss Potter." She jumped, looking terrified, as well she might. "What are you doing here?" He knew, of course, but couldn't she see the danger? 

"Dumbledore just -- he wanted -- a book," she said breathlessly. 

"And he had to send _you_? When it's dark, and anything could happen out here on the edge of the Forest? What makes you think you can just wander around the grounds at night?" He wanted to shake the life out of her -- he wanted -- 

All traces of the wonder and joy he had seen in her face as she was stroking the unicorn were gone. "Hogwarts is the safest place I could be," she said, her chin high. "I've got Dumbledore, I've got --" 

"How do you know you're safe here now?" Snape snarled. He seized her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. "_He couldn't save you before._" 

Her face changed as though he'd slapped her. Her hands went to his wrists and tugged. "Please -- you're hurting -- " He looked into her face and saw bewilderment -- and then saw nothing as his mouth came down on hers. 

_Ah, God_ -- it was fire, it was heaven, it was all he'd dreamed -- all he wouldn't let himself dream ... her knees buckled, he actually felt them buckle against his legs, and she fell into him, her hands sliding up his arms and around his neck, and he pushed her up against the door of the shed and pressed himself tightly to her. He tasted starlight, and honey, and tears -- 

_Tears?_

He slowly pulled back, his breathing ragged, and looked into her sweet face. What he saw there made him draw in a deep breath. She was trembling, as he was too, and her eyes were wide and shocked as the tears slid slowly from them, but there was a new knowledge in her face -- and something of what he had seen when she was with the unicorn. 

She reached up again and slid her fingers over his lips and jaw. Her hand lingered there, learning the contours of his face as she pressed herself against him. His hands began to slide against the silk of her gown, searching for the fastenings as if of their own volition ... oh, _God_ -- 

He pushed himself away, freeing her. "Go," he said, his voice hoarse and harsh. "Go _now_." 

But she clung to him yet as he glared down at her. 

Finally she turned away. He ran his hands through his hair, watching her shaky retreat. 

_* * * TBC * * *_

A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews, Unicorn Lady, Suzine, and Elyse! I really appreciate them.


	7. Chapter Seven

**

CHAPTER SEVEN

**

_ In which Snape finds Rose, Rose loses Snape, Rose finds Snape, Voldemort pitches a hissy (hee!), and ... then what? As always, the World of Potter belongs to the charming, witty, and always-exceptional J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

Everything had changed. Nothing would be the same again. 

Rose stood at the window of her bedroom, staring across the sunlit lawn. She could still feel his hands on her shoulders, his body trembling as it pressed against hers -- she could taste his mouth -- she could hear the rasp in his voice as he told her to go. 

Did she actually _love_ him? How could she know? 

Looking back, she could see how much he'd always fascinated her, how often he'd engaged or amused or infuriated her -- the last not normally a sign of love, to her tidy mind. But the longer she thought about her feelings, the surer she became. His attraction for her was much more than just as a psychological puzzle, a mystery she felt compelled to solve. 

It was simple: he was the one for her. Her crush on Oliver Wood, her liking for Terry Fletcher, could not be compared to what she felt now. 

It wasn't just the kiss, though that had been stunning enough. No, she wanted to know everything about him, even more than before; she wanted to hear every dark secret. She felt no matter what was in his past -- and she was sure there was a great deal in his past -- she could understand anything, forgive anything. She wanted to heal his hurts (how did she know he was hurt?), she wanted to share his burdens. She wanted to remove the compulsion that made him so harsh. She wanted, and it seemed no small ambition just then, to make him smile. 

And what on earth had drawn him to her? Could he possibly feel the same way? Rose marveled at the idea that a man of his age and experience could have any interest in a girl like herself, no matter how pretty or clever people told her she was. Yet she had seen the torment in his eyes. That kiss had been no passing fancy; it was as though he'd been driven to it. She had felt his desperation as he'd ordered her to go, felt how close he was to losing control, and she had known she must leave then or never. She almost regretted her flight. If she'd stayed -- 

She had to talk to him, had to find out what he thought and felt. What was next for them? 

She felt nervous at the idea of even going down for breakfast, and shook herself. She was being silly. They were both adults -- well, barely, she thought with a grin. They should be able to handle this maturely, discuss it rationally and proceed from there. 

She made her way down to the Great Hall, looking, afraid to look -- but he was absent. She crumbled a muffin and drank cup after cup of tea, stomach churning, but he did not appear. She could barely greet anyone else at table and was thankful that Arabella seemed to be having a lie-in. 

Finally she had to rise. She spent the morning in the office she had been assigned, trying to work on lesson plans for the Muggle Studies fifth-years, but she only got as far as making some selections for a segment on Muggle music. 

* * * 

She had been -- astonishing. He had looked into her eyes, seen her pain and confusion, and he couldn't stand it any longer. He had bent his head to hers, taken her lips, and he was lost. It would have been so easy to -- 

What now? He knew what he wanted. If they could have met afresh, with nothing of the past between them, no worries about his years or her youth, no Voldemort -- But it couldn't be. He had lived years longer than she, years full of bitterness, and he reported to the Dark Lord in just five days' time. He would not risk tainting the spring of her freshness and innocence, nor would he endanger her any further. To keep her safe, he had to distance himself; to lie to Voldemort, he had to remain detached. 

But in the meantime ... he paced the corridor outside her office. And heard -- music? A slow but compelling beat underlay the simple melody, and he paused to listen. Pachelbel's Canon. 

He gathered every scrap of resolution he possessed and stepped to the doorway. 

Rose was leaning back in an armchair, gazing fixedly out the window. She turned her head, seemingly unsurprised by his sudden appearance, and gave him a tentative smile. 

"Miss Potter," he began. 

The smile faded. "I think we're on a first-name basis now ... Severus," she said, her voice low. 

"Rose..." He loved saying her name; he loved the sound of his name on her lips. God, but he had it bad. "We need to talk." 

"I agree," she said, motioning him to the armchair opposite hers. 

He could not approach, could not take one step closer, or he would fall at her feet as the unicorn had. He remained motionless in the doorway, the final serene chords of the music washing over him but doing nothing to soothe his spirit. As the silence deepened he made himself speak. 

"Last night -- should not have happened," he started to say, but Rose held up a hand, giving him a little half-smile. 

"Stop right there. Let me see: I'm too young, you're too old, I've just barely graduated from your Potions class, Slytherins and Gryffindors are natural enemies, we're going to be colleagues, and what would Dumbledore say. Oh, and I gather you and my guardian are not exactly friends. Does that about cover it?" 

For once he was speechless. Lord, he hadn't even considered Black, and as for the rest of it -- 

"I don't care about any of that." She stood and approached him. "The only thing that matters right now is -- how we feel. If we both feel the same." She swallowed. "I care about you ... enough for a beginning." 

This was torture, worse than standing in the circle of Death Eaters and waiting for Voldemort to question him. He could lie to the Dark Lord, but lying to Rose made him want to tear his tongue out. 

"You're making some big assumptions," he said as coldly as he could. "You were there last night, and -- well, I'm only a man, Rose. Any man might have done what I did." 

She didn't seem as daunted as he expected. She tilted her head to one side. "If that's what you want me to think, Severus," she said softly. 

Oh, God -- 

"What do you think I was doing by keeping a unicorn captive?" he said harshly. "Don't trust so easily, Rose, or you'll be very sorry." 

"I think whatever you were doing, you had a good reason," she said slowly. She looked a bit wary, but still far too ... hopeful. How could he get through to her -- 

"I don't always have good reasons," he growled, pulling up his left sleeve and thrusting out his arm. "_Look, Rose_ -- " 

She gasped, reaching out with trembling fingers as if to trace the ugly emblem branded on his skin, but he snatched his arm away. "The Dark Mark," he said. "Every Death Eater wears this. I was in his service for years." He rolled his sleeve down and looked into her white face. "You're very innocent, Rose. Don't let a kiss deceive you." 

He turned and strode back down the hall. She did not follow. 

* * * 

He stood once more in the circle as Death Eaters Apparated around the perimeter. The last few days had been an eternity. Rose, looking pale and tired, avoided his gaze at mealtimes, while waiting for his next encounter with the Dark Lord had taken its toll on his own periods of rest. 

He was silent and attentive as always while Voldemort made his usual circuit, stopping to make inquiries at various points around the circle. Finally the menacing figure stopped before Snape. 

"And so, Severus -- what is your news?" 

His heart was pounding uncharacteristically fast. "I am sorry to report that the Potter girl is unsuitable, my lord." 

"Really." The reptilian eyes narrowed. "I confess, that surprises me greatly, Severus. Tell us what happened." 

"The unicorn rejected her, Master. I had it tethered, and it fled as soon as the witch untied it." 

"Really," Voldemort said again. "Most curious. Let us hear from Nagini...." He gave a sibilant command which Snape recognized as Parseltongue. 

An enormous green serpent slithered through the gap between Snape and the hooded figure beside him, which jumped. Snape managed to remain still -- barely. The snake circled Voldemort's feet and halted, looking up into his face. A brief hissing conversation was heard. The Dark Lord turned again to Snape. 

"Nagini has been in communication with my company of Watchers -- owls, bats, and other creatures who serve as my eyes and ears in far places. An eagle owl named Rathunter patrols the Hogwarts grounds, and just four days ago he brought Nagini a most interesting story. He was bidden to be especially alert for all signs of activity involving unicorns, and so he did see a man lead a unicorn to an outbuilding at Hogwarts and tie him there. 

"But here is where Rathunter's story diverges from yours, my faithful servant." The voice was colder than ever, the thin mouth curled in a sneer. "As he watched through the window, he saw something -- rather odd. Do you know what he saw, Severus?" 

"No, my lord." His voice was steady. 

"He saw the witch enter and free the unicorn -- which then knelt before her. And further, he he says positively that the animal only fled when -- " Voldemort bent forward so his face was a mere few inches from Snape's -- "the man who had secured it approached the girl and ... accosted her. What can account for this discrepancy in your stories, I wonder?" 

Snape struggled to remain composed. "Will you trust a creature of the wilds before your own servant, my lord? Perhaps Rathunter was too far away to see properly. Or perhaps he lies for his own reasons." 

"I think not, my faithful Severus. I think instead that you have deceived me." The red eyes burned into his own. 

"I have not deceived you, Master. I swear -- " 

"You _swear!_" The glowing eyes widened with fury. "You _swore_ to me, Severus, all those years ago, to serve me and me alone. Yet I find you can lie to me, and about something vital to my plans. What is this girl to you?" 

"She is nothing to me, my lord." His stomach was twisting, but his voice, he was distantly glad to note, was still calm. "I must have misinterpreted what I saw. The unicorn definitely fled after the girl untied him." 

"Yet Rathunter was most clear on this point: the unicorn ran away only after your encounter with the Potter girl. Moreover, you not only spoke to the witch, you seized and held her, Rathunter says. Can you explain your actions?" 

"She -- was shocked to see me and became faint. I merely kept her from falling, Master." Snape kept a grip on the wand in his pocket. He had to be ready -- 

"Not according to what our far-seeing friend reports. And why did you need to speak with her at all? No, Severus, I fear -- I greatly fear -- that I cannot trust you. I also fear that even the Imperius Curse is useless on such a skilled liar." Voldemort's wand was suddenly in his hand, aimed at Snape. "_Expelliarmus!_" 

Snape's defensive movement came too slowly, too late. His wand went sailing into Voldemort's hand and he was knocked backwards onto the ground. He lay there breathing hard as the Dark Lord uttered a command and ropes bound themselves about his arms and legs. The menacing figure towered over him, staring down into his face for a moment, then the high voice rasped: "Lucius." 

The hooded figure next to Snape stood forward. "Yes, my lord." 

"Return to your home and procure a draught of Veritaserum. We will soon know what this faithless servant has really done." 

The figure nodded under its hood. "At once, Master." The figure Disapparated, and Apparated again many long moments later, holding a small bottle. 

"Lucius," the voice commanded again. The Death Eater stooped and forced Snape's mouth open painfully despite his struggles, pouring three drops of the potion onto his tongue. 

The serum's effect was like that of the Imperius Curse, only a hundred times magnified. Snape struggled to resist, but felt all his fears and cares washing away under a gentle tide of relaxation. Soon there was no need to struggle at all. Only one thing mattered -- to tell the red-eyed figure standing over him whatever he wanted to know, anything and everything. This was his father, his savior, his mentor, his confessor, and he could keep nothing from him. 

"Severus." He started; it was so pleasant to be addressed -- his hero was calling him by name -- "What happened the night you brought the Potter girl to the unicorn? Did the unicorn kneel to her, or reject her?" 

He spoke thickly and with difficulty, as if underwater, but he must answer. "It knelt," he said. 

"What did you do then?" 

"I came out of hiding. I confronted her. I was angry." 

"Angry, Severus? Why?" 

"She put herself in danger. I put her in danger." He heard his voice, a monotone that sounded as if he was talking in his sleep, but he had no attention to spare for marveling at it. All that mattered was the figure above him, which was speaking again. 

"Why does her peril anger you, Severus? Is she not an important tool for your master's use?" 

"I want her for myself," he murmured. "I love her." 

"Ah," said his master. "Now we reach the truth. So what did you do when you accosted her, Severus?" 

"I kissed her. And I told her to go." 

"Very chivalrous," the voice above him said. "Such noble sentiment must have its reward. Say, a reunion with the beloved, as soon as it can be arranged ... Lucius, take him to my rooms and leave him there. We will be sure he witnesses the fulfillment of my plans. And then he shall have his own reward -- at last." 

* * * 

Dumbledore looked at her gravely from behind his desk. "Rose, has anything unusual happened in the last day or so?" 

_Oh Lord, at least he only wants to know about the past day._ "No, Headmaster. Why?" 

"Because Severus has gone missing." Dumbledore sighed heavily as he toyed with a silver letter opener, seemingly oblivious to Rose's gasp of shock and the anxiety that suddenly filled her eyes. "He has been carrying out a mission for me, but I fear something has gone very wrong. I hoped as a fellow member of my council, you might help me shed some light on this mystery." He looked into her face. 

"We last spoke -- several days ago," she said haltingly. "He said nothing to make me think he was going anywhere or doing anything special. Except -- " 

"Yes?" 

"Well, about a week ago he had a unicorn tethered in the shed by Hagrid's house, and he wouldn't explain why." 

"Indeed." Dumbledore searched her face. It was hard to keep her gaze steady, even though she knew she had nothing to feel guilty about. "I know about the unicorn, Rose. It is possible that his disappearance is somehow linked, but I can't be sure. How do you know he was the one who snared it?" 

"He practically admitted it. He didn't say it in so many words, but...." Rose stopped in confusion. "Why _was_ the unicorn there, sir?" 

"Severus was carrying out a task for me," Dumbledore said absently, frowning as he stared beyond Rose into the fire. 

The silence lengthened. Rose finally ventured in a small voice, "You know ... about his Dark Mark, I suppose?" 

The headmaster looked at her keenly. "So he told you about that?" 

"He showed me. So you do know. I thought you must." 

"Yes, I know, Rose. Did he explain it?" 

"No, he just said -- he served Voldemort for years." 

"Well." Dumbledore rose and began pacing before the hearth. "The story is his to tell. Suffice it to say, he serves me now, and he is -- " he paused and regarded her intently -- "my most useful spy." 

Rose's eyes widened. "Do you mean he still poses as a Death Eater?" 

The headmaster nodded. "Yes. Of course this must remain between us, Rose. I do not like to let even the other council members know so much, though I will have to if we are to find him. But I feel it is especially important for you to know." 

Rose did not stop to ask why this was, but instead was thinking hard. "The night I went through the Maze -- " 

"He had not returned to Voldemort then. Early last spring he showed me the Dark Mark growing ever clearer on his arm, and the last night of the Tournament he told me when it burned in summons -- so we knew Voldemort had returned and was calling his old followers. But I bade Severus stay and help me find you, keep you safe, since you were still -- as we thought -- in the midst of the tricky Third Task. 

"I knew that Voldemort had a follower in our midst. There were too many unexplained events, too many strange happenings surrounding you in particular, Rose -- not least your entry into the Tournament as a fourth competitor. As soon as I knew the Dark Lord had returned, I suspected he was going to try to abduct you -- even that very night, since the confusion of the maze would give him and his followers cover, and the magical conditions of the maze were such that sorcerous entrance to the grounds might just be made possible. I was all too correct. Unfortunately I did not know you were already gone ... and had already played an essential role in Voldemort's rebirth." 

The scar on her arm, which was still fading, burned anew as she remembered the events of that night. 

"And now I fear Severus is in his hands," Dumbledore continued, staring soberly into the fire. "He has not been heard from in nearly a day. I expected him to report to me early this morning, and when I finally sent for him I was told he could be found nowhere on the grounds. Moreover, he has not been seen since last night. He would never voluntarily miss a meeting with me, not without sending some word. I only hope we are not too late." 

Rose's stomach dropped at the words _too late_. "What can we do?" 

"I am calling an emergency meeting of the council," Dumbledore said. "The owls went out before I called you here. Together I trust we will discover a way to find him. We will convene in -- " he stared at the clock above his desk -- "three hours' time." 

* * * 

Rose paced the floor of her sitting room, thinking hard. Three hours till they all met ... but every second was precious ... where would Voldemort be holding him, if he was indeed a prisoner? 

She thought back to her last meeting with Voldemort ... the graveyard she and Cedric had entered on the night of the Third Task ... Voldemort, reborn ... musing over his father, and his father's grave, to which she'd been bound ... _his father's grave_ -- 

Surely the Riddle family home would have been nearby. From the little Rose knew of Voldemort's background, his father had been a well-to-do Muggle who'd abandoned his wife upon discovering she was a witch. The poor woman had died giving birth to a son whom she'd named after his father. Tom Riddle Senior had never remarried as far as she knew; his son had taken revenge on the father who'd abandoned him, and the grandparents as well if she remembered right, but there had been no mention of a second wife or children. So it was very possible the Riddle family home had been left -- uninhabited, perhaps? And it would be just Voldemort's way to make the home of his despised parent his new headquarters, so he could glory in occupying the place he had been denied all his life. 

They had to find the Riddle home, and see if -- Snape was there. Even in her thoughts she would not allow herself to call him Severus just now; she needed all her objectivity at this moment, and her feelings for him were too new and too confusing to be anything more than a hindrance in this business. 

She realised suddenly that if her guess was right, she was quite possibly the only one who could find the Dark Lord's hiding place quickly. Whatever records Hogwarts kept on past students might contain information on the orphanage Tom Riddle had grown up in, but it was very likely that they would say nothing about the home of the father who'd disowned him -- and that home was possibly, even probably, at a considerable distance from the orphanage. But the members of prominent families were generally buried in the place of their prominence. Having been to the Riddle grave once, she could Apparate there again with some concentrated effort, and then begin the search. 

She packed a small bag with some few things, scribbled a hurried note which she left for the Headmaster in case she didn't return -- in time for the council -- and hurried away from the castle to a place where she could Apparate, focusing with all her strength on a marble headstone in a gloomy cemetery. 

* * * 

He came to slowly, feeling aches in seemingly every cell of his body. Some time after the Veritaserum had worn off, he didn't know how much longer, he had found Pettigrew standing over him, gloating. "Not so high and mighty now, are you, Snape?" he sneered. "This is for all the times you tormented me at Hogwarts -- " He raised his wand, and over the cry of "_Crucio!_" Snape felt a pain that nothing but the Unforgivable could inflict -- as though he were being burnt alive from the inside out, as though every inch of him at once was being flailed, his skin shredded from the muscle and the muscle from the bone. He cried out in endless agony.... 

"_Crucio!_" came the voice again, and then he heard another, higher but more malevolent voice intervene, sounding amused. "Now Wormtail, we must be sure our lover is ready to meet his sweetheart. Let's not overdo things." Mercifully the pain subsided and he finally lost consciousness. 

Now he was awake, barely, though still bound, as he gingerly tested his freedom of movement and found he had very little. Apparently he was alone as well. At least, all was silent around him ... except -- 

A faint rustling noise appeared to be coming from the doorway, though nothing was visible. The noise was coming closer and closer. Snape squirmed away from this unseen threat -- 

"_Hold still_," a voice hissed at him, and Rose pulled off her Invisibility Cloak. She knelt beside him and began untying the ropes. For a moment he could only stare at her. 

"What the bloody _hell_ are you doing here?" he whispered furiously. 

"Hello, Rose," she muttered, working feverishly at his bonds. "Nice to see you again. Thank you for risking your life to find me, Rose, and by the way, have I told you how grateful I am you got here before I was _killed?_" She tugged the last knot apart rather harder than was necessary. "There." He sat up, rubbing his tingling arms and legs. 

"We can save all that for later," he said, still seething. "Do you know what danger you're in?" 

"No more than you, I expect -- c'mon, let's go," she said, rising and extending a hand. He made to stand up, and with great reluctance found he had to accept her assistance. "I don't bite, you know," she said coldly. "Here -- " She pulled the Invisibility Cloak over him and covered herself as well. Her scent and warmth surrounded him, though he couldn't see her nor even himself. 

"We can't Apparate into or out of the house, I found that out the hard way," she whispered, leading him into the empty hall. They stood at the top of the staircase listening, but all seemed quiet. They started down the stairs, alert to every creak the old boards gave. They paused and held their breath as one step groaned especially loudly, but still -- nothing. 

Then a slithering was heard and Nagini appeared at the bottom step. She raised her hooded head, seeming to sniff the air like a dog -- 

A torrent of Parseltongue sounded from the room beyond. Nagini curved around and glided back the way she'd come. 

Snape whispered, "What did he say?" He could hear a smile in her voice as they continued their descent. "What did I say, you mean?" she murmured. "I've found ventriloquism has its uses for more than just entertaining the first-years. I told her to go back, she was needed. And if she tries to find out why, it's all up with us, so let's get out of here!" They reached the bottom of the stairs, then the doorway -- 

Rose was in the lead. Cautiously she pushed the door open. Snape saw it was now night and the stars shone bright above. They crossed the threshold and stepped out onto the overgrown lawn. 

"We've made it," Rose whispered. There was no sign of any guard, but -- 

"_Find them!_" The chilling cry in that all too familiar voice sounded loudly from the doorway. Rose groped for Snape's hand and took it. They ran as quickly as they could into the night, the cloak flapping around their ankles. They could hear footsteps pursuing -- Rose turned for a quick look and saw Wormtail and one or two other figures behind -- the long grass was making it difficult to run, and impossible to hide the sound or sight of their footsteps -- there was a shout and a crack as of lightning, and a burst of sparks overtook them -- 

Rose cried out, then turned and pointed her wand. "_Impedimenta!_" A jet of light streaked behind them and they heard cries from their pursuers; her spell seemed to have worked for the time being at least. They hurried down the hill and into a grove, where Rose pulled off the cloak and they stood, panting. They leaned against one of the trees, a fir whose bark seemed almost warm to the touch. Snape ran his hand over it, noting its texture, drinking in its balsam scent in a rare moment of thankfulness. He couldn't believe he was actually free -- 

"We have to get back. You can Apparate, right?" Rose asked hurriedly, hand to her side as if she had a stitch from running. He nodded dumbly, strangely content to leave the planning to her for the moment. "Hogsmeade is as near as we can get. Will the pavement outside the Three Broomsticks do?" He nodded again. 

She took his hand in hers once more. They closed their eyes and concentrated on the sign outside the tavern, three crossed broomsticks gleaming gold against a white background. Snape felt the familiar _push_ at his back. They opened their eyes and looked around at the familiar pubs and shops. It was late on a weeknight and the street was empty. 

"Oh, thank God." Rose sank down on the edge of the pavement and clutched her side once again. 

Snape made no move to join her. "We aren't safe yet, Rose. Voldemort said he has spies everywhere. Watchers, he calls them: owls and bats, and other creatures. We have to get back to Hogwarts immediately. Hogsmeade is probably the first place they'll look." Clumsily, wearily, Rose took his hand and stood, pulling the cloak over them both once again. They headed for the path leading to the castle. 

Every noise was magnified a thousand times. The Forbidden Forest was eerily dark and quiet as they edged along it. Snape was on the alert, his senses straining. If there was a place they could stop and rest -- he knew the walk wasn't all that long, but it seemed like many miles this night -- 

Hooves sounded in the distance, coming nearer and nearer. Snape pulled Rose off the path and they crouched behind a tree, listening. He could feel her breath coming in gasps. The travel and the danger seemed to be taking its toll. Suddenly she slumped against him. 

"_Rose!_" he hissed, pulling off the cloak. She was pale and still. 

"Severus," said a voice behind him. Snape whirled -- 

"Firenze," he said in relief. The centaur's sturdy body loomed in the starlight. "Well met, friend. My companion is hurt and we are in danger. May we take shelter with you until the morning?" 

The half-man, half-beast nodded gravely. "You may. My brothers will be anxious to speak with you. We have seen grave signs this night and would welcome your opinion." 

Firenze courteously suggested that Snape place Rose's unconscious form on his back. They set off for the halls of the centaurs, deep in the caverns at the heart of the Forest. There could be no safer place for Rose tonight. 

When they reached the caves, Snape took Rose into his arms and carried her into the empty chamber Firenze showed him. "I need to examine her hurts, and then I will speak with you, if you will," he told his host. Firenze nodded and withdrew. 

Snape carefully undid Rose's cloak and looked her over quickly. Nothing ... but there -- a burnt-looking place on the side of her dress, a hole where the cloth had been eaten away. He remembered she'd been clutching her side -- 

Well, it had to be done. He removed the stained and torn garment, doing his best to be quick about it, and looked at her wound. There was a nasty gash which was seeping blood, and a large bruise was growing darker around the edges as if she'd been struck with something blunt but forceful: a Bludger Charm, he guessed, remembering the crack of thunder and the sparks that followed. 

He saw her shiver. It was cold and damp in these caves, and she needed more than his limited healing skills, she needed warmth. He conjured a smokeless fire in the disused hearth and went to the door. Firenze stood without. "She has an injury. Do you have any healers among you?" he asked. Firenze nodded and summoned a graying centaur named Beazel. "She will assist you," he said. 

Beazel looked gravely at the wound, cleaning it, packing it with healing herbs and wrapping Rose's middle with linen. She felt Rose's forehead and looked into her face. "She is exhausted and the wound was bad, but she will certainly live," the centaur said. "She will be able to return home tomorrow if she but rests well tonight. Give her this potion when she wakes. Firenze says our brothers will speak with you in the morning before you go." Snape thanked her ceremoniously and she closed the door behind them. 

Snape crossed to the bed. Beazel had pulled a blanket up to Rose's chin; he smoothed the soft weave beneath his hand as he looked into Rose's drawn face. What had possessed her to come after him as she had? And how had she found him? These questions would have to wait, he thought, yawning. He too had been through an ordeal and he was weary to the bone. There was no place else but the floor, which certainly wouldn't do -- He stretched out on the bed beside Rose, atop the blankets, and quickly fell asleep. 

* * * 

She woke, feeling strangely contented for the first time in days. She lay on her side, surrounded in blankets. A warm bulk rested snugly at her back and a cozy weight was wrapped around her shoulders. She turned her head to look at what lay behind her -- 

Good lord, it was _him_. He was pressed to her in his sleep, his arm draped over her. But how -- She suddenly remembered everything that had happened. Somehow they must have made it back to Hogwarts. But what was he doing in her room? 

She tried to sit up and groaned as the wound in her side protested the sudden movement. Snape stirred. "Rose," he murmured, still half asleep. "You know I didn't mean it." 

"Mean what?" she whispered. But he rolled over and slept on. Rose realized this wasn't Hogwarts, at least no part of it she'd ever seen. There was an unfamiliar damp in the air and if she wasn't mistaken -- were those _stalactites_ hanging from the ceiling? He must have found them a cave to hide in. But a cave with a bed? And -- where were her clothes? She realized suddenly that her robe was gone and her wound had been dressed -- she'd felt the sudden blow as the spell had caught her, but had had to ignore the pain as best she could. 

Well, her comrade-in-arms didn't seem too worried. Rose lay down with a sigh and curled herself against his back. It was comforting as well as warming, lying next to him.... 

* * * 

He returned to the room after his talk with the centaurs, looking closely into Rose's sleeping face. She had a much healthier colour this morning. As if she could feel his gaze she stirred and opened her eyes, smiling up at him sleepily. He cursed his heart for turning over. 

"So how did I get here?" she asked. He explained what had happened the previous night after they'd left the path. "Rose, I'm sorry," he said as he sat beside her. "I didn't realize you'd been hurt. I shouldn't have driven you on the way I did." 

"We had to get away, you didn't have much choice," she said reasonably, struggling to sit up. "How did -- _oh_ -- " She'd forgotten her dress was off and she blushed as the blanket fell a few inches, but luckily she retrieved it just in time and tucked it securely under her arms. "What's the matter?" 

He was staring from one of her shoulders to the other, and his long fingers reached out to trace the purple marks fading to green. "Did I do that?" he asked softly. 

"What -- " Oh, the bruises. She'd nearly forgotten them now they weren't sore any longer. "Yes, I guess you did," she said, suddenly feeling shy as she remembered that night in the shed, his hands holding her so tightly -- 

His mouth twisted. He gripped her shoulders once again, but as gently as though he were holding a moth, and he took her lips, but not fiercely like before -- 

It was as sweet as the first time, but so much more delectable ... she tasted his regret along with the salt of his mouth, she gave him absolution with her own kiss in return, and when they came up for air her hands were framing his face, her eyes glistening with a tender light. 

"Rose," he said huskily. 

"Shh," she said, pulling his head down to hers again. 

Her small sounds of pleasure were making him feel -- God, this had to stop now or it never would. He sat up again, breathing harshly, and looked down into her beautiful face. "Rose, we have to get back," he said. "Dumbledore will be out of his mind about us. Centaurs don't keep owls and I haven't been able to send a message." 

"You're right," she said breathlessly, stroking one finger along the line of his jaw. She let him go and sat up, clutching the blanket to her chest. "Er -- " 

He stood. "We've found you a robe to wear home." He pointed to a fall of grey woollen stuff hanging from a hook in the corner. He suddenly looked almost embarrassed, endearingly so, she thought. "Do you need -- help?" 

She smiled. "No, I think I can manage. If you'll just wait outside?" 

"Oh -- of course. Don't forget to take the healing potion they gave you." He brought her the flask Beazel had left and quickly shut the door behind him, leaving her to dress. 

------------- 

_ Thanks for your very encouraging reviews, Elyse, Evanescence, Fencer Girl, Nicolette, Tatter, and Unicorn Lady! You help keep me going. Sorry for the long wait this time! _

Thanks also to 17th-century German organist and composer Johann Pachelbel for his Canon in D major, a lovely, meditative piece. There's a very listenable MIDI version at www.goodier.net/pachelbel/pcanon2.mid ... Final thanks go to the queen of romantic suspense, Mary Stewart, who among other things taught me that love scenes can be exciting while still rated below R. The bruises were her idea. I know that sounds odd, but I loved it in her first novel, one of my favorites: Madam, Will You Talk?_ -- more info at tinyurl.com/m1pn ... See you in chapter 8, when Snape bares all. Figuratively speaking, of course! [wink wink nudge nudge say no more] _


	8. Chapter Eight

**

CHAPTER EIGHT

**

_In which Snape bares all - metaphorically speaking, my friends! - and Rose discovers there really is a fate worse than death (no joke). This chapter has a lot of exposition, just hang in there.... Rated PG-13; some book 4 spoilers. As always, the fabulous Potterverse and all who inhabit it are J.K. Rowling's. Anything you don't like is, of course, mine. _

Side by side they stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. 

"Rose! Severus!" came the cry from Dumbledore as he leapt up from his seat at the head table and hurried over. He was echoed by those others present at breakfast. Minerva McGonagall dropped a teapot in her astonishment and Frederick Flitwick yelped as he was splashed with the scalding brew. Arabella came running. 

"Rose! Are you all right?" She threw her arms around her goddaughter, gathering her close. 

"Easy there, Arabella," Rose gasped as the wound in her side protested this show of affection. But Snape stepped in. 

"She needs to see Poppy at once," he said firmly, disengaging Arabella's arms. "She's had a rough night." 

"And whose fault is that?" Sirius stepped forward menacingly. 

"Sirius!" Rose exclaimed. But again Snape intervened. "Mine, Black," he said levelly, eye to eye with his antagonist. "All mine." 

The two men glared at one another. "Why should Rose go haring off after you? You're not worth it," Sirius snarled. 

Over Rose's objections Snape said calmly, "I know, and I quite agree. If she ever gets it into her head to put herself in danger like that again, please lock her up." 

"Severus!" Rose protested. The two men looked at her, Sirius with dawning suspicion. "Rose, you heard him! Don't even think about doing something like that ever again, or I'll - I'll - " 

"Or you'll what? You're my guardian, Sirius, not my gaoler!" Rose looked around at the little group. "I really appreciate everyone being so overprotective, but I am of age and fully rational, you know. It was my decision and mine alone to go find Professor Snape. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make another decision and go find Madam Pomfrey." She stalked off. Snape's eyes followed her with unmistakable amusement. 

"What's so bloody funny?" Sirius snapped. 

"You've got your hands full there, Black," Snape said with a twisted half-grin. "I wouldn't push her too hard if I were you." 

"Why, you - " Sirius's hands curled into fists, and Dumbledore coughed loudly. "Severus, why don't you tell us the full story of what happened. Rose's note was, er, alarmingly brief. I'd like to know a bit more." He steered Snape back to the head table and poured him out some tea. Sirius, still fuming, joined them, as did Arabella and the others. 

By the time Rose returned, dressed in one of her own gowns and walking much less stiffly, the group was looking rather grave. Arabella poured her some tea and she sat sipping it. "What?" she said, seeing that all eyes were on her. 

Dumbledore said, "Rose, we'd like your part of the story now, please. How did you find Severus?" She explained her reasoning and the search that had begun as she left the graveyard. To her relief, it had been easy to find the Riddle home once she'd reached the hamlet nearby. A visit to the neighbourhood pub, one mention of "the old Riddle place," and she was given a general direction which took her up a long hill to the supposedly deserted mansion. 

"So now we know Voldemort's hiding place," she said with satisfaction. "Only - how much does he know about us?" She looked at Snape, not having thought to ask before. "Did he make you tell him anything?" 

Snape looked guarded. "As I was telling the Headmaster, he became suspicious when he found I'd lied about - a task he ordered me to carry out. He questioned me about the task, but nothing further. I said nothing about working for Dumbledore or about our council here." 

"But doubtless he's drawing some new conclusions - especially now you've been freed," Sirius growled. Snape glared at him, but only nodded. 

Dumbledore said, "An excellent piece of reasoning, Rose, and you were extremely brave to rescue Severus as you did. I'm sure he joins his thanks to mine." Snape mumbled something indistinguishable. "But I'm afraid I too must become overprotective. You don't realise the risk you ran - " 

For the first time in her years at Hogwarts, Rose interrupted the headmaster. "Why must everyone act as though I'm some child?" she stormed. "I was the only one who knew the place to look, why shouldn't I go? I've faced Voldemort before, you may remember." 

Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other. "I need to speak with you," Snape said quietly to the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded. Rose looked from one to the other. "What's going on?" she demanded. 

Snape wouldn't look at her. The rest of the group looked as mystified as Rose. Dumbledore said, "I will speak with you later, Rose. Right now Severus and I must confer. I promise I will send for you later." Rose stared after the two men as they left the Hall. 

Immediately Sirius was at her side. "Rose, what possessed you to do such a thing? And to rescue Snape of all people - " 

Rose sighed. "Please don't start, Sirius. Why do you have such a problem with him anyway?" 

"With Snape? Are you joking? We were here at school together, he never said or did one thing to make me want to be his friend. Just the opposite." 

"And did you? Do anything to make him want to be your friend?" Rose said, a bit more sharply than she meant to. Sirius looked taken aback. 

"Rose, I was with him at school too, a couple of years behind him and Sirius," Arabella put in. "Sirius is right, he was - " 

Rose put up a hand. "Please, enough," she said, a note of distress in her voice. "I'm - really tired, and I just want to go rest." 

"Of course, sweetheart," Arabella said at once. She and Sirius looked worriedly at each other as Rose hurried from the Hall. 

--- 

"She has to know now, Severus. And you should be the one to tell her," Dumbledore said gently but firmly. 

"Me?" Snape said, a look of horror on his usually impassive face. "Why not you?" 

"Because I think it will be easier for her if she hears it from you. I think you ... can help her, if you will," Dumbledore said slowly, looking intently at the man opposite him. 

"You mean - " His face grew hot. "I know you don't mean anything dishonourable. But in that case - " He didn't question how Dumbledore knew his feelings; he had always seemed to possess the capacity to read minds, from the time Snape had been a student. "It's impossible, Dumbledore," he said softly. "Even if she would have me." 

"Is it?" The headmaster looked keenly at him. "Is there enough between you to overcome the barriers? That is what you must discover. But I cannot help you there ... Are you willing to see her?" 

Snape nodded once, slowly. 

Sighing, Dumbledore stood up, and Snape stood as well. "I will send for her after lunch, and you may find me in my rooms if you need me, Severus. Just be sure to tell her everything. There are a great many things she needs to hear from you, if I'm not mistaken." The Headmaster ushered Snape from his study. "Now get yourself some breakfast and have a rest, my boy, you've more than earned it." 

--- 

Rose ascended the moving staircase to the Headmaster's office and entered the open door. 

"Severus!" she said in surprise. "Where's Professor Dumbledore?" 

"He wanted us to talk," Snape said, shutting the door behind her. "Rose, please sit." She perched on a sofa by the hearth and looked enquiringly at him. 

He cleared his throat, pacing back and forth before the fire, not looking at her. 

"What is it?" She had never seen him look so uncomfortable. 

"There are ... things you need to know," he began slowly, looking now at the carpet, now into the flames. Anywhere but into her innocent eyes. 

"Then tell me. And please sit down, Severus, and look at me. It can't be that bad," she said. 

"Oh yes it can." He lowered himself into a chair opposite the sofa and raised his eyes to her face. She had the impression this took a great deal of effort. "Rose, Voldemort has a plan to ... he's told his followers ...." 

"What?" Any more of this and she would go mad. 

"He wants - to use you. He's found some obscure prophecy about - Well, he thinks the reason he hasn't been able to kill you before, is ... because you are meant to help him - found a dynasty of Death Eaters. His own flesh and blood. He plans to make you his - " He could not find the word. There was no word for it. 

The sense of this did not sink in for a moment. Suddenly Rose doubled over, wrapping her arms around her knees and putting her head down as though fighting to retain consciousness. She made not a sound, but he could see her shaking violently. He fell to one knee at her side, putting his arm about her shoulders. "Rose - " 

She raised a haunted face, paler than he'd ever seen her, white as salt. "Please," she muttered, "let me be - I'll be sick - " Severus glanced at Fawkes's empty perch. _Damn, where's a comforting Phoenix when you need one?_ Albus must have taken his familiar with him into his quarters. Severus would have to handle the emergency alone. He went to the sideboard and found the bottles and glasses the Headmaster kept for visiting guests. Pouring out a tumbler of something strong-smelling, he returned to Rose's side and proffered the glass. "Drink," he ordered. 

"I can't," she said faintly, trying to push his hand away. 

"Rose, I mean it," he said firmly, holding the tumbler to her lips. "You'll feel better ... there...." He coaxed her to take a sip and she choked on the taste. "Drink it all...." She shuddered as the spirits coursed down her throat, but she was able to sit up once more. He put the glass down swiftly and sat next to her on the couch. He took her unresisting body into his arms and held her, cradling her head under his chin, stroking her hair. They sat that way for a long moment. 

"I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry," he murmured hoarsely, kissing the top of her head. She had never heard a voice so full of regret. The endearment caught her attention, but the regret interested her much more just then. 

"_You're_ sorry? Why?" She turned a little to look up at him. He saw she was less pale now, though still in shock. 

"I didn't want you to know," he said, and she could definitely hear a break in his voice. "You wouldn't ever have had to find out, if I'd been able to convince Voldemort you were - unsuitable for what he had in mind." 

"You tried to convince him I was unsuitable," she repeated. "In what way?" 

He hesitated. "He needed - he said you had to be ... untouched." 

She frowned, as if trying to work a puzzle. "So you tried to tell him I was - sexually experienced?" 

"Er ... yes." 

She laughed, weakly. "There's a joke. The Dark Lord may plunder, maim, and kill, but he won't soil himself with a tramp? A little too fastidious, if you ask me." She rested her head against his chest once more. Her shaking had subsided, but he felt how clammy her skin was as he smoothed her hair over her forehead. "By the way," she said, "how did you ... know I wasn't?" 

_You can't see yourself as I see you, or you'd know how I know _..._ it's written all over you, in every line of your beautiful, innocent face_ ... Less innocent now, since this new threat had come to shatter her peace. As if repeated threats to her life, as if the loss of her parents, wasn't enough - He held her tightly and vowed that somehow he would make all this right for her, somehow he would avenge her on Voldemort. Only when the Dark Lord's threat was entirely ended would she be safe. _Somehow_.... 

"You haven't answered my question," she said softly. 

"How I knew ... the unicorn," he stammered. "Voldemort ordered me to make the test." He explained the circumstances that had led up to their meeting that night in Hagrid's shed. 

"You were so angry," she murmured. 

"At Dumbledore, at you - at myself most of all. And Voldemort did have an owl spying for him that night, so our precautions were useless in the end. But if I'd been quicker to think up some story when he asked me about it; if I'd just been more convincing - " 

Rose turned to look into his eyes again. "Now you're sounding like me about Cedric. This isn't your fault and you're not to think it is," she said, her colour a bit heightened. He was glad to see it. 

She settled her head back under his chin. "Go on. What else is there?" 

"That you should know, you mean?" Where to begin? _Rose, I want you, I need you, I never thought I could feel this way about_ - 

"Yes. Now I know why you were so upset to see me at the Riddle house, why Dumbledore wants to protect me...." She thought back, horrified. "Do they _all_ know? Did everyone know but me?" 

"No, no, just Dumbledore and myself - and now you," he reassured her. She sighed, relieved. 

"Rose." His arms folded around her tighter than before. _Lord, give him courage_.... "I can take away ... this threat at least. I can help you." 

She jumped in his arms. "You mean - " 

"Marry me, Rose," he whispered. 

"What?" she breathed. She twisted around and looked searchingly into his face, putting her hands on his shoulders. 

He cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?" His expression was shuttered, but his eyes burned into hers. 

Somehow she looked as though this was a bigger shock than his revelations about Voldemort's scheme. She finally whispered, "Why do you want to marry me? Aside from...." 

"Rose - " he took her face in his hands, swallowing hard - "I ... I love you. You've become - " he hesitated; God, this was harder than telling her the Dark Lord's plans for her - "the most precious thing in my life, so precious you're all but unattainable. I never thought I'd be able to tell you how I felt. I'm too old and bitter for you, there are a thousand reasons why you shouldn't accept me. I wouldn't be telling you this at all, except - " 

"Except?" she said, her voice steady. 

"Except I'm now the lesser of two evils," he muttered. "Unless ... there's someone else ... someone you're fond of who could - ?" 

She looked into his dear, tormented face; he seemed to be struggling inwardly, preparing himself for disappointment. "Severus, what did you call me before?" she said, her voice low and tender. He stared at her. She reached up and stroked his cheek; she seemed to be perpetually fascinated by the smoothness of his skin. "Am I your love?" she asked. 

His eyes fell before hers. "Do you want to be?" 

"Oh yes," she sighed, stretching up to kiss him. 

He took her mouth so hungrily. His hands were trembling as they had that first time. She had no doubts about his feelings … but - 

He forcibly set her away from him. "My Rose," he murmured. "We have to stop this." 

"I thought this was the whole point," she said lightheartedly. Remarkable how a kiss could turn her mood around; she could almost take on Voldemort himself right now. 

He just looked at her. "Okay, it was a joke," she said, smiling. "Old-fashioned, huh? I like that." 

He spoke with some difficulty. "I don't want you to give me your answer right away, Rose. Marriage is a very big step and you should think hard about this." 

"I know," she said. "There are things we need to talk about. Number one, how rich are you? What kind of a bargain would I be getting here? I've always longed to be a trophy wife." _C'mon, please smile for me_.... 

His mouth did quirk a bit. "There, that's a start," she said. He looked mystified. "I'd like to see if you can smile before I tie myself to you for life. Nothing worse than a grumpy husband." 

He did not smile at this. "Rose, I can really be a bastard, you know that." 

"I've seen you in action. I also noticed that after I yelled at you last year, you were much nicer to Neville. At least, you let him alone, which was a good beginning. So I'll just need to keep yelling at you. Next problem?" 

"I'm very much older than you. I've seen a lot of things. There's a lot of darkness in me, Rose." 

"So how old are you?" 

"Thirty-eight. I'll be thirty-nine in November." 

"Scorpio, I knew it." Rose paused. "So, when you're 100, I'll be 80. That doesn't sound so bad to me. And don't forget, I've seen - darkness too." 

But seemingly it hadn't touched the core of her being, the way it had his. 

"What will Dumbledore say, do you think?" she asked. 

"He was the one who suggested I talk to you and see if I could help you. He knows my feelings, I think he's known for some time." 

"How long have you, er, felt this way?" she asked a bit shyly. 

He began caressing her hair once more. "I honestly don't know," he said. "For such a long time I resented you - " 

"Why?" 

"Because - you're so much like your mother, Rose," he said heavily. "You need to know this. I loved Lily for a long time, from the time we were students together. But when she preferred your father, I grew to hate James Potter more than I thought I could hate anyone. And when you were born, and she died protecting you...." He couldn't continue. 

"You blamed me," she said softly. 

He swallowed. "It wasn't right, it wasn't fair," he said. "But I did." 

"No more than I've blamed myself," she whispered. She clasped his hands in hers. "No more guilt, Severus," she said firmly. "No more, we've both had enough of it." 

"Rose...." he said, very low. "As you grew up, you reminded me more and more of Lily. Not just your appearance, but your sweetness, your spirit ... I think I always knew - I could fall for you as I'd fallen for her. And so for a long time, I wouldn't let myself think about you at all. And then the night you went through the maze ... you seemed to need me, and it was so sweet - to be needed. And I sat there in the hospital ward, watching you sleep ... and I knew. I knew I felt something for you, a man's feelings, not the feelings I'd had as a schoolboy, but something I knew would last. You are not some substitute for Lily, Rose, so don't ever begin to think that. I love you for yourself. You're everything I've always wanted and never thought I could have." 

"Severus," she whispered. Tears spilled from her eyes. He brushed them away with one finger. 

"I love you too, you know," she said. At these words his countenance, though still solemn, became filled with a light she'd never imagined seeing in him. She paused, drinking in the sight. 

"How long have you known?" he finally asked. 

She thought for a moment. "Well, when you first kissed me I knew for certain ... once I had a chance to recover. But I think it started much sooner than that. Maybe that day I yelled at you." 

She gave a small smile, smoothing his sleeve over the Dark Mark on his left arm. "Can you tell me about ... this?" 

He frowned. "I was an idiot, Rose. An idiot schoolboy who thought he'd found someone he could follow, someone who would earn wizards and witches the respect we deserved and would never get, not as long as the non-magical world hated and feared us. My father followed him first. He actually initiated me into the circle of Death Eaters." Rose gasped. 

"Yes," he said slowly. "The Death Eaters didn't start out as the group you've seen. It was like a secret club at first, something exciting and mysterious, something that made me feel important and special. Only later did the torture and killing begin - as Voldemort hammered into us the importance of wizarding heritage, the superiority of the pure bloodline, we began to believe it, and built on it until we could rationalise anything in his service." 

"Have you ever - " this was so hard to ask, but she had to know - "killed anyone, Severus?" 

"No," he whispered. "But I stood by while my father murdered my mother. As a pledge of his faithfulness to Voldemort." 

Rose gripped his hands tightly. 

"She had begun to oppose the Dark Lord," he said tonelessly. "Voldemort knew he was losing her loyalty. She wanted to take my sister and me, and run away. I knew her plans were made ... and He knew too. He called our father before him and ordered him to prove his fidelity. And - he did. Right then and there in the Circle, before us all." 

"Dear God," Rose whispered. She put her arms around him and held him tightly. 

"I was too shocked to say or do anything. Voldemort turned to me and said, 'I am all the mother you need now, boy. Remember, anyone who opposes me sets himself against Destiny.' And that night I came to Dumbledore and told him everything." 

"How old were you?" Rose asked softly. 

"Seventeen," he said. "Oh, God, Rose, I could have done something, I know I could have - if I'd gone to Dumbledore sooner - " 

"Shh," she said, shifting on the sofa and pulling his head down to her breast. She began smoothing his hair. "No guilt, remember? You are not to blame. How could you, at seventeen, win against Voldemort at the height of his power? You had no notion of what he planned to ask of your father, did you?" 

"No," he admitted in a muffled voice. His hands circling her waist were like ice through the thin cloth of her robe, but she did not shrink away. 

"And you've spied for Dumbledore ever since?" she asked gently. 

"Yes. And sometimes I'd have to go on Death Eater raids ... Dumbledore taught me a special charm, the Spell of Living Death, so I could make it look as though I'd killed someone - whomever I used it on would appear dead, but would actually wake three days later, remembering nothing. Dumbledore worked with the Ministry to hush up these incidents - the people I 'killed' went into hiding, just so I could keep spying and not be suspected." 

"You were - you _are_ - very brave," Rose said. She continued to run her fingers through his hair. He nestled his head more snugly against her breast, giving a sigh. They sat that way for long moments. 

Finally, reluctantly, he sat up. 

"So Rose, that's my history. I've seen things, I've done things, that aren't pretty. I may not have killed anyone, but I've done plenty besides - " 

"It's all right," she said. "It's all right." She took his hand. "If you'll have someone as young and naïve as me, I'll certainly have you. I knew when you kissed me, I know now, you're the only one for me." 

He looked down at her unbelievingly. "My Rose ... are you sure?" 

"I'm sure," she said softly. "It may seem crazy, but I've never been more sure of anything." 

Severus Snape smiled. 

--- 

He'd been watching the door to the Headmaster's stairway for what seemed like hours. How long were they going to be up there? 

Finally the door opened and Rose came out. With Snape. And - 

She laughed quietly. "What'll we tell him?" He bent his head and kissed her fiercely. "Just the truth, love." They walked down the corridor, hand in hand. 

The black dog stood in the shadowy corner, hackles raised, and watched them go. 

------------- 

_Poor Sirius! Can you blame him for being upset? I know this chapter was long on conversation and short on action, thanks for your patience, so much needed to be said. Apologies for the looooooong wait between updates this time -- I rather lost heart with this story, but Unicorn Lady persuaded me to go on! Thanks for your comments, everyone: Unicorn Lady, Goddess Isis CXII, Nicolette, Velvet, Chary, Eva, eavening (since this is an AU, I made Cedric the same age as Rose), calais, and Danielle!!_


	9. Chapter Nine

  
**CHAPTER NINE**

_ In which Dumbledore proves his hidden talents as a wedding consultant, and besides a wedding we have a funeral (very nearly). Picture Snape in a tux either way. (Just kidding! Snape in a bow tie? ... nahhh ... but what do wizards wear to be married in, anyhow?) ... as always, the world of Potter and all the original characters are J.K. Rowling's. _

-------------

Dumbledore smiled as they stood before the door to his sitting room, hand in hand. "I see you've spoken," he said. "Come in, come in." 

Rose looked about her as they crossed the threshold; even in their current urgent predicament, she couldn't help but be fascinated with the Headmaster's private living quarters, which she had never seen before. A purple sofa slouched before the fire, flanked by armchairs covered in leather of a deep claret. The ceiling was covered with Quidditch players in robes of amber and blue. Mercifully the entire game, Bludgers and all, seemed to be staying firmly within the confines of the ceiling. Rose nearly lost her balance trying to follow the action. She straightened quickly, cheeks pink. 

Snape gave her an amused sideways glance before turning to the Headmaster. "We're marrying as soon as possible," he said firmly. There was a new note in his voice, Rose thought: not authority, not power, he had always had both those qualities; rather perhaps a kind of inner certainty. 

"We'd like to ask you to be our witness," Snape continued. 

"I'll be delighted," Dumbledore replied. "Please, sit." As the pair seated themselves gingerly on the sloping sofa cushions, the headmaster sank back in the armchair closest to the fire. "My congratulations to you, Severus, you're a very lucky man." His eyes twinkled at Rose, whose colour deepened a bit more. 

"I know, sir," Snape said softly. 

"And Rose, you have my condolences," Dumbledore went on. 

"Professor!" she exclaimed, while Snape grinned. "I tried to escape my fate, but she insists on marrying me," he said. 

Rose looked at him in awe. "Severus, you made a _joke_." 

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm very happy for you both. Perhaps I should tell you that my late wife was, like you, Rose, a former student of mine." 

"Chloe, sir?" Snape said quietly. Dumbledore nodded. 

Rose was stunned; in all her time at Hogwarts, she had never heard of the headmaster being married. "What happened, Professor?" she asked in a low voice. 

"Chloe and I had three very happy years together," Dumbledore said slowly. "Her family worried that we were too different, too far apart in age, but we were well on the way to proving them wrong. But then she fell victim to the Dark wizard Grindelwald." 

"I'm so sorry, sir," Rose whispered. She knew Dumbledore's fame rested partly on his defeat of Grindelwald many years ago, but she'd never thought he might have had a personal stake in the battle. 

"It's far in the past now, Rose," Dumbledore said, though his smile was pensive. "One of the blessings age brings is the ability to look back and treasure the good in life without being too afflicted by the evil ... but I begin to sound melancholy, and this is a happy day. Which reminds me...." He stood and searched a cabinet behind his chair, finally retrieving a tall bottle. "I've been saving this for an important occasion. Severus, would you do the honours?" 

While Snape opened the champagne, Dumbledore rummaged through a neighbouring cupboard for glassware. Soon they were each holding a goblet full of pale wine, which hissed softly as tiny bubbles fizzed to the surface. "To your happiness - Rose and Severus," Dumbledore said, and they raised their glasses and drank. Snape squeezed Rose's hand gently as they sat, sipping. 

Perhaps the excellent vintage was going to her head, but Rose said, "I'm absolutely petrified of one thing. How on earth am I going to tell Sirius?" She smiled ruefully. "I just spoiled the mood, didn't I?" 

Snape sighed. Dumbledore said, "I agree it will be difficult, but you were right earlier, Rose, he isn't your gaoler. Though he may want to lock you up when he hears." 

"Would you be able to talk to him for us? He'll listen to you," Rose said hopefully. 

Dumbledore considered. "I think you should tell him, Rose. But I will be present while you do so, if you wish." 

"Thank you, sir," she said gratefully. She wasn't afraid of Sirius's reaction, exactly, but she knew he wouldn't take this news well. "Maybe ... we'd do better to wait until after we're married to tell him, then he won't do something crazy to try to stop us." _And we can concentrate on each other and not worry about his disapproval_, she thought. Perhaps it was a bit selfish, but she didn't feel at all guilty. "If you agree, Severus," Rose added. Snape nodded his assent. 

"I could see him becoming a bit crazed," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Yes, by all means, a quiet wedding if that's what you wish. Do you need anything to get ready? Do you have any plans made?" 

Rose and Snape looked at each other. "None," Snape said. "How _does_ one manage a runaway marriage in these parts?" 

Dumbledore smiled. "There's a vicar, a friend of mine in Hogsmeade, who will certainly be able to help you if you'd like a church wedding." 

"I would," said Rose. She looked at Snape. _My husband-to-be_ ... it was staggering. "Certainly," he said. 

"Then I'll bring him here to talk to you, today if possible. Given the circumstances, I think he won't object to marrying you quickly. Perhaps as early as tomorrow? He'll know about whatever sort of licence you'll need." Dumbledore stood, and Rose and Snape stood as well. "Meanwhile, Rose, I'll ask Winky to pay you a call and see what she can do to help you get ready. If you like, I'll make the arrangements to hold the wedding here in the old chapel, perhaps?" 

They agreed. Rose had never actually seen the chapel, which was too small for use by large numbers of students; those participating in religious observances generally traveled to Hogsmeade. 

"Good," said the headmaster. "Leave it all to me, I've always yearned to plan a wedding." Rose didn't think he was kidding. She grinned at him. "Just no soppy songs, please," she requested. 

"Of course not," he said with a wink. "You plan the ceremony with Reverend Fowler, and I'll take care of everything else." He saw them to the door and smiled as they left. 

"Pinch me," said Rose quietly as they moved down the spiraling staircase. 

"I know," said Snape. He looked at her. "If you're having any second thoughts ... any at all...." 

"That's not what I meant," she hastened to reassure him. "This just seems so unreal - here we are, one day we're kissing, the next we're to be wed. Doesn't it seem like a dream to you?" 

"Exactly like," he said softly. 

They parted at the foot of the stairs, Rose going back to her rooms to await Winky. It was not long till she heard a small voice. "Miss Rose?" Suddenly the House-elf was there in her sitting room, looking quizzical. _Someday I must find out how it is that House-elves can Apparate here in the castle when no-one else can_, thought Rose. She smiled. "Sit down, Winky." 

Winky looked scandalised. "That be not proper, Miss," she said sternly. 

"Ah. Well ... I need your help, Winky. How are you as a seamstress?" 

Winky's face lit up. "Over and over I mended for the Crouches, made clothes for Mistress Crouch," she said. "My favourite work of all, it is." 

"How fast can you sew?" 

"House-elves has special gifts, Miss," Winky said proudly. "Can sew fast, very fast - like that." She waved an imaginary wand. 

"Wonderful," said Rose. "Well then, I need a dress. Maybe you can help me with some ideas ... and we'll need some fabric." 

-------

Snape ambled down the hallway to his office with a rare smile on his face. It did indeed seem unreal. She would soon be his ... all his doubts and worries seemed needless after all. 

He never saw it coming. Suddenly he was flat on his back, gasping for breath, pinned to the flagstones by a large and murderous-looking black dog growling atop him. He couldn't get a hand free - 

The dog instantly transformed and there was Sirius Black, kneeling on his chest with his hands at Snape's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't choke the life out of you," he snarled. 

Snape stared at him, the back of his head throbbing where it had struck the stone floor. "You'd miss not having me around to blame for everything," he said levelly. 

"I'll take that chance," Sirius said, his fingers tightening. Snape gagged a bit. 

"She loves me, you know," he gasped. "You'd be breaking her heart, Black." 

The fingers tightened still more, then abruptly let go, though Sirius remained where he was. "How do I know you don't have her under some kind of spell?" he fumed. "You teach Potions, after all." 

"You should realise how impossible that is," Snape said impatiently. "Love potions are not only illegal, they're extremely tricky to make. They're among the most advanced Dark magic. Even if I knew how to make one, I couldn't get the ingredients." 

"Not legally," Sirius growled. 

"Oh for the love of...." With a great effort Snape pushed Sirius off himself and sat up, rubbing his chest and neck, which felt positively bruised. 

"_Rose_, Snape," Sirius said dangerously. "For the love of Rose. I won't let you ruin her happiness - ruin her life. Why should I trust you with her? You're twice her age and ten times more - more - " 

"Worldly? Jaded? Dark?" Snape paused, then said quietly, "I know all these things, Black, and I've told Rose as much, you may be sure. But in spite of it all she loves me - and I love her too." Sirius stared at him. Snape gave a twisted smile. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I do have feelings. I'm curious, how did you find out about us?" 

"Rose came to your defence so readily this morning, it worried me," Sirius muttered. "And then I saw you leaving the conference room with her - " The glare returned full force. "What were you doing with her all last night, anyway?" 

"Nothing immoral," Snape said with a little smile. 

"Wipe that grin off your face or you'll wish you had," Sirius snarled. "This is no joke." 

"I quite agree," Snape said, smiling no longer. "You may not trust me, Black, but you can trust one thing: I would never hurt or harm Rose in any way. I've been doing my best to keep her safe from Voldemort, if you must know." 

Sirius flinched at the name. "What do you mean?" he said sharply. 

"You'll have to ask Rose yourself - and Dumbledore," said Snape, rising. "I don't think you want to hear the whole story from me. Now, if we can agree to cease hostilities for Rose's sake, I'd like to be on my way." Sirius got up as well. The two men stood toe to toe for a moment, Sirius still glowering, Snape enigmatic. Finally Sirius turned and strode back up the corridor to the stairs. Snape stood looking after him, then resumed the interrupted journey to his office. 

-------

"You're not _marrying_ him? Rose, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius looked stunned, even heartbroken. "How can you be?" 

"Oh, Sirius. I knew how unhappy you'd be about this." He had arrived at her door scowling but pale, and Rose had abruptly sent Winky away to Hogsmeade to buy the fabric for her wedding gown. She had insisted on brewing Sirius a strong cup of tea, but it sat untouched as Sirius took her hands in his. 

"I was furious when I saw you with him this morning. And on my way to your quarters I couldn't help but think - Rose, does he have you under some kind of obligation? Are you doing this of your own free will? Because whatever it is, I can help you," he said huskily. "You don't have to take such a drastic step." 

"I love him, Sirius," she said, tears starting to her eyes. "I know how impossible it must seem to you, but I do. I think I've loved him for a long time." 

"You think?" he repeated. "Rose, why marry so quickly? Why can't you wait a little, you're only just eighteen." 

"There are ... reasons," she said hesitantly. 

Sirius leapt from his chair, looking thunderous. "You're not - expecting?" He began to pace. "I'll kill the bastard," he muttered, flexing his fingers as though wishing Snape's neck were still in their grasp. "I should never have let him go in the first place -" 

"No!" said Rose in horror, finally finding her voice. "How could you think...." 

Sirius looked down at her, bewildered. "Well, what other reason is there to get married in a hurry?" 

Rose sighed. "Sit down, Sirius," she said gently. He reluctantly obeyed. "This will take some time to explain, and it'll be a shock. You knew Snape was spying for Dumbledore in the circle of Death Eaters?" She haltingly explained Voldemort's plans for her, moving the narrative hurriedly to the Dark Lord's discovery of Snape's deception. 

Sirius looked if possible whiter than before, but now two crimson spots of fury stained his cheeks. "The _devil_," he whispered. "More than evil, he's absolutely depraved. I can't believe you went to his headquarters to rescue Snape and made it back in one piece. Rose, you are not to set foot outside this castle, do you hear me?" 

She gave a small smile. "So you _are_ my gaoler, is that it?" When he didn't smile in return, she took his cold hands in hers. "Severus proposed marriage so he could protect me from this threat," she said quietly. "You are not to worry ... not that it'll do any good for me to tell you that - " 

"It needn't be Snape, darling," Sirius said, stroking her hands. "I could talk to Remus - " 

Rose jumped in her seat. "No! Haven't you heard me? Severus and I love each other. I won't have anyone else. If anything I'm - I'm almost thankful for Voldemort's threat, because I don't think Severus would have spoken otherwise. He said as much. He doesn't feel he's good enough for me. And don't you dare say a word!" She glared, feeling the retort forming even before it reached her guardian's lips. 

Sirius exhaled, his shoulders slumping. "I can't like it, Rose," he said in a low voice. 

"I won't ask you to," she said softly. "Only - just try to accept it, will you, please? For my sake?" 

"Very well," he finally muttered. 

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sirius. I know you're only angry because you care." 

He raised his head. "Always," he said fiercely. "If he puts one toe out of line - if he ever says or does anything to hurt you - " 

Rose smiled. "He wouldn't dare. Not with you waiting to right my wrongs." 

-------

They met Reverend Fowler that evening. He was a funny, small wizard, with greying hair and the kindest blue eyes Rose had ever seen. He questioned them, separately and together, about their intentions. Dumbledore must have told him something compelling about them, if not the full truth, because amidst all his enquiries he never once questioned their desire to marry so quickly. He took them through the language and ceremonies of the traditional wedding service, and before they knew it the clock was striking nine. 

The vicar stood. "I'll see you at noon tomorrow then," he said, shaking Snape's hand and pecking Rose on the cheek. "Dumbledore will be expecting me, it's rare we get this chance for a good long talk and he's offered to put me up for the night." They thanked him and left the conference room hand in hand, talking quietly. 

"By the by, I'm glad you do want children," Rose said, looking up at Snape. "I hadn't thought to ask you. Mr. Fowler was very thorough, wasn't he?" 

Snape smiled a little. "Mind, I only want daughters ... with long black hair and beautiful green eyes," he said. Remarkable how quickly things could change; how he could change. He'd have sworn he'd never want youngsters underfoot - he saw enough of them in his job - but now that he knew and loved Rose, the idea of having one or two of his own seemed - not repellent. 

"Oh, perhaps a dark-eyed little wizard or two wouldn't be so bad," Rose replied. She squeezed his hand. They were at her door. "Do you want to come in?" she asked softly. 

Snape gently brushed a strand of hair off her face. "I don't dare," he said, though his hand lingered on her cheek. 

"Because of Sirius?" Rose teased. 

"Because of _me_," he said in a low voice. "It would be too easy to take advantage. I'm willing to wait - but only for one more night." He abruptly raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Good night, love," he said, tearing himself away. 

"Good night," Rose murmured, looking after him as he strode down the corridor. 

-------

At eleven forty-five the next morning, Winky was helping Rose put the last touches to her ensemble when they heard knocking from the corridor outside. Winky opened the door to reveal an out-of-breath Arabella. 

"Sirius just told me," she gasped. "I wanted to know where he was going all dressed up, and he broke down and told me - Rose -" 

"Arabella, come in," Rose said, a look of worry creasing her forehead. "I wanted to tell you, but Sirius took it so badly, I thought I'd wait." 

Arabella's breathing was slowing. "It's all right, Rose," she said, looking very sober. "Sirius explained - everything. And if you've managed to convince him you want this, that's good enough for me." But she still looked doubtful. "You do - really love each other?" 

"Oh yes," Rose said, taking her godmother's hands in hers. "I'll tell you all about it sometime. I'm so relieved you know and don't mind, I was dreading telling you." 

"Rose," said Arabella earnestly, "you know I'll always care for you no matter what you choose to do. Sirius and I, well, we're just...." 

"Very loving godparents," Rose said firmly. "Now shall we go down together?" 

"As stand-in 'mother' of the bride, how can I refuse? But let me get a good look at you first," Arabella smiled. She circled Rose, inspecting her from all sides. "You look absolutely beautiful," she said. "That gown is even more becoming than the dress I gave you. Where on earth did you get it?" 

"We have my helper to thank," Rose said with a smile, indicating Winky. "Didn't she do a marvellous job?" The House-elf beamed. 

Arabella's eyebrows went up. "Now I know where to go when I need new clothes," she said. "Congratulations, Winky, that's possibly the nicest wedding gown I've ever seen. Muggle style, is it? I could grow fond of these Muggle fashions." 

Rose, who had never yet attended a wedding in the wizarding world, had opted for a traditional Muggle gown of a simple and elegant cut. White silk hugged her figure from shoulders to hips, spreading in a full skirt to the floor. The gown had no train, but sewn-in petticoats kept the skirt spread wide at the bottom. She wore the pearl pendant Sirius had given her above the fluid neckline, which curved below her collarbone to end in a small V above her breasts. The long, close-fitting sleeves ended in a point over each wrist. The snowy material was unadorned except for small, seemingly random drifts of diamanté, which were scattered sparsely near the neckline and more abundantly towards the hem. The tiny crystals caught the light with each movement as if she were walking through a snowfall. 

No ruffles, no lace or bows marred the simplicity of her dress, and Rose wore no veil. Instead, her hair was done up in a sophisticated knot from which curls fell around her face and onto her neck, and around the knot was a circlet of white rosebuds. She carried a nosegay of the same roses in full bloom. "You look ... just perfect, sweetheart," Arabella said. "I'm quite unfit to attend a wedding with you, I'm afraid!" She looked down at her everyday witch's robe and gave her goddaughter a rueful smile. 

Rose smiled back. "You're lovely as always, Arabella," she said, squeezing her arm. "I'm just happy you're coming. I have to admit I really am a bit nervous, I'll be glad to have you there." She glanced at a nearby clock. "Heavens, we'll be late." 

"I feel sure he'll wait for you," Arabella said as Winky led them downstairs to what had been the family chapel for the original owners of Hogwarts castle. She and Arabella entered the vestibule and found Sirius standing there, pulling at the collar of his black dress robe as if it were too tight. He gaped at Rose. "Rose ... you look...." 

"Stunning," said Arabella firmly. "Beautiful, enchanting, and certainly far too good for any bridegroom." She winked at Rose and hugged her swiftly, kissing her on the cheek. "Good luck, darling," she whispered, and entered the chapel. 

Sirius took her hand and placed it on his arm tenderly. "All those things. What Arabella said," he murmured, trying to smile. "Are you ready, love?" 

"Oh yes. I'm so glad you and Arabella are here with me, Sirius," she answered. She looked closely at her guardian. "Is that a tear in your eye?" she said sternly. "None of that, now." 

"Just catching a cold," he answered with a lopsided grin. "Well...." He opened the chapel door for her and she entered on his arm. 

The sweetest music she had ever heard greeted them. She had heard its echoes twice before, both at times when she had been sorely in need of help and comfort, but now Fawkes seemed to be pouring his whole soul into his song as if knowing this was finally an occasion of happiness for her. She looked gratefully up to the choir loft, where she could see scarlet and gold phoenix plumage draped over the balcony railing. 

She looked around the shrine, admiring for a moment the stately grey granite-block walls and white marble floors. The pews were carved of old oak in a rich dark finish, and multicoloured spots of light streamed over the marble altar from the rose window at the front. Though the stained glass admitted a good deal of daylight, she saw beeswax tapers burning in holders at the ends of the pews all along her path down the centre aisle. The candles gave off a delicious odor which mingled pleasingly with the smell of the roses massed in front of the altar. Red, pink, yellow, and white, they were a glorious mix of color and fragrance. 

But none of this held Rose's attention for long. Her eyes locked with those of her husband-to-be, standing by the altar with Reverend Fowler, and she smiled tremulously. Severus looked ... magnificent. He looked somehow much younger than before, too. Perhaps it was the blue robes of the traditional wizard bridegroom, which he wore in place of his usual black; or maybe it was the glow of happiness that filled his face, though his expression was solemn. Rose could never afterwards decide. 

Sirius walked with her up to the altar and stood there, looking at Snape for once quite without his usual hostility. "Be good to her," he whispered. 

"I couldn't be otherwise," Severus said softly, smiling down at Rose. They turned to face the vicar as Arabella and Dumbledore looked on. 

The words of the beautiful old ceremony engraved themselves into Rose's mind. When Reverend Fowler asked, "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?" Sirius put her hand in Severus's. His fingers closed warm and steady around hers. 

He spoke his vows firmly. Her own responses were clear, if a bit nervous. Severus then placed a curiously carved ring on her finger and declared in a deep and tender voice that made her shiver inwardly, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship...." She could hardly look at him, her feelings were so overpowering. That he loved her - it still seemed incredible. 

"...I pronounce that they be husband and wife together," the vicar intoned. Finally he smiled at Severus. "You may kiss the bride," he concluded. 

Snape gently took her face in his hands and bent his head. Tears stung her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers. As they ended the kiss Rose heard Dumbledore loudly blowing his nose, and she almost giggled. Snape grinned. He took Rose's hand and turned to face the little group. "My wife," he said. 

"Congratulations, Severus," Dumbledore said warmly, coming forward to shake his hand and kiss Rose. Sirius and Arabella too approached to offer their good wishes. Rose hugged them both tightly. "Thank you for being here with me today," she whispered. "You'll never know what it meant." 

Dumbledore was speaking. "I believe our House-elves have prepared something special in celebration of the day," he said. "If you'll all follow me...." He led them back to the vestibule. Rose paused under the choir loft as Fawkes fluttered down to perch on a back pew. She took a blossom from her bouquet and placed it before him. "Thank you, Fawkes, that was beautiful," she said. He cocked his head, looking at her with his usual intelligent eye. Taking the white rose in his beak, he flew through the open door, presumably back to his perch in Dumbledore's office. 

They followed the headmaster outside to a flagstone-covered patio on which a table was set. Dobby and Winky appeared and, as they had on her birthday, proceeded to serve the group a lavish meal. Rose hardly remembered afterwards what they ate or drank, though a few memories would always remain clear: Sirius haltingly proposing a toast as Severus squeezed her hand; Dumbledore singing a traditional wizard's wedding song, bringing tears to their eyes of mingled sentiment and mirth; Arabella and Sirius gazing at each other with foolish smiles on their faces ("Aha!" thought Rose); and perhaps most memorable of all, Sirius and Snape meeting after the meal and speaking in low voices for several moments. They finished by shaking hands, and she could see that whatever the troubles had been between them, they were determined to make a new beginning. 

They cut and ate the wedding cake (which had all fifteen layers traditional for a witch's wedding, though the layers were wafer-thin with plenty of cream between), and then Snape looked at Rose, who nodded. They both stood. "Thank you all for being here with us," he said. Rose added her thanks to his and pulled more flowers from her bouquet, offering one to each of her friends and to Dobby and Winky, who looked very pleased. 

Rose and Severus made their way back into the castle. When Rose would have turned down the familiar corridor that led to her rooms, Snape tugged on her hand and smiled. "This way," he said. He took her not to the dungeons where she knew his rooms were, but instead to a little-used corridor she had rarely visited. It led to the rear of the castle at ground level. Snape halted before a newly painted door and murmured, "Sugar quill." The door opened to admit them to a suite of rooms, freshly cleaned and sparkling with sunshine. Rose exclaimed with pleasure. The parlour they stood in was filled with flowers, and she could see French windows leading onto a patio much like the one they'd left. Beyond the patio lay a garden, beyond that the lake, and behind that the mountains. _What a lovely place to spend a honeymoon_. 

"Our new quarters," Snape said, drinking in the delight on her face as she explored the room. "Dumbledore showed me this morning. I asked him yesterday what we could do about a honeymoon and he said if we liked, we could start here where we'd be living from now on. I wish I could take you all around the world, Rose ... if only we didn't have to think about -" 

"We don't," she said swiftly. "The time will come when we can do anything, go anywhere we want. Right now this is perfect and we have each other. I don't want anything else." 

He smiled. "You're right, of course." 

"You'd better get used to it," she said mock-seriously as they entered the bedroom. Rose placed her wedding bouquet on the wide dresser, trying not to be intimidated by the enormous bed that dominated the room. She was beginning to feel a bit queasy. "Sugar quill, huh? Let me guess, Dumbledore chose the password." 

"He did," her husband said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. The intensity of his gaze made her tremble. 

Severus kissed her deeply, then nuzzled her neck with his lips. As her head fell back Rose felt tingles that were half fear, half excitement, beginning to well up within her. Suddenly he swept her up in his arms and placed her tenderly on the coverlet. "My lovely Rose," he said huskily, bending over her. "Have I told you how beautiful you are - especially today?" 

She looked up at him, her breath a bit short. She smiled gamely. "I hope you know I'm terrified." 

He smiled. "What, the woman who faced Voldemort himself can't face me? You have nothing to fear from me, Rose," he said. "Not now, not ever." He stroked his fingers down the side of her face. She caught his hand between hers. 

"Have you ... done this before?" Funny she hadn't wondered sooner. 

"Yes, but it's been a very long time," he said slowly, thinking of the older woman who'd initiated him so pleasurably all those years ago. There had been brief encounters a few times since, but he had found such trysts unsatisfying and had soon returned to his solitary, celibate life. Until now. "Rose - " 

"It's all right," she said, and meant it. "I don't need to know any more. You're mine now." 

"I could wish I came to you as unstained as yourself," he said, very low. "But at least I have the experience to make this easier for you." 

She found her nervousness melting away. Perhaps it was because he seemed so uncertain at this discussion of his past. She pulled his head down to hers, his hands to her body. "Show me," she murmured, and then said nothing else for a very long time.... 

-------------

_You may have noticed that Rose and Severus were married using the language of the traditional Church of England service. (I love the "with my body I thee worship" part, though I believe this phrase is no longer found in the modern version of the _Book of Common Prayer_.) However, there's a bit more flexibility in the wizarding world than in the Muggle one regarding the legalities of marriage, at least in my universe; so Reverend Fowler was able (by consulting his wizarding bishop, of course!) to bypass the Muggle-type legal requirements that would have delayed the marriage in order to submit documents to the Registrar. And obviously, no banns necessary. Convenient, eh? I couldn't make Rose and Severus wait any longer! _

Thanks again to all you great reviewers from chapter 8, who have waited sooooo long - I promise the next chapter will be the last! And you won't have to wait months for it, either. ;) Thanks to: Chary, Imhilien, Jade, Jedi Blu, Purplerebecca, Talons, Tatter, Unicorn Lady, and Wintersong. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

_This is it - in which all Hades breaks loose ... Rated PG-13; some book 4 spoilers. The Potterverse and all the original characters are J.K. Rowling's. _

-------------

Voldemort's livid eyes were if possible redder than before, angrier than his circle of followers had ever seen them. "They escaped," he hissed into the evening air. "And we know the Potter witch was among their number, because she and I are the only Parseltongues now living - and Nagini was misled by her words."

He paced the Circle. "Just last night she was here - _here_ - within easy reach," he fumed. "And yet she has escaped me again. Snape will certainly reveal all, if he has not done so already, and she will be lost to me. Dumbledore will lose no time in finding her a mate."

His followers would have cowered back from the Circle if they had dared. Voldemort continued his strides, fury in every line of the terrible face. He halted abruptly in the center of the ring. "We will attack," he said. "We will storm Hogwarts and take her."

One of the Death Eaters shifted, clearing his throat.

"Yes, Lucius?" Voldemort said softly, dangerously.

"We still have not been able to counter the charms surrounding the Castle, My Lord," Malfoy said nervously. "We will not be able to enter in the numbers needed to wage a battle."

"Very true, Lucius," Voldemort agreed. "And yet, if we are daring, I think there may be a way. We will need to bring in some of our allies. But perhaps by tomorrow night, under cover of darkness..."

-------------

Severus stroked Rose's back as she slept in his arms. He felt his eyes stinging absurdly. She was so sweet, so trusting, but innocent no longer ... as much as he loved her, as much as she'd come to him willingly, he felt as if he'd committed an act of desecration.

He shook his head abruptly. This was ridiculous. If it had not been now, not been him, it would have been later with someone else. Rose was not meant to lead a life of solitude; she was made for partnership, for family. He shuddered, remembering the threat that had hung over her. Thank God they needn't worry about that any longer.

Rose stirred, sighing. "All right, love?" he murmured to her half-opened eyes, gathering her closer to him and caressing her tangled hair, now free of the knot she had worn it in for their wedding.

"Mmm, yes," she said with a sleepy smile. She nestled her head under his chin and closed her eyes again. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled out the last of the white rosebuds that had crowned her and placed it on the bedside stand. He drew the blankets over them both and closed his eyes.

A rapping on the door startled him out of his sleep. The rapping continued, escalating to banging. "Master Snape!" It was the high voice of a House-elf.

He got up, throwing on his white robe as Rose opened her eyes in confusion. "What is it, Severus?"

"I don't know yet," he murmured. But he could guess.

Winky was at the door, eyes huge in her tiny face. "Apologies, sir, but Master Dumbledore needs you now," she squeaked.

"Where?" He snatched up his wand and followed her into the corridor. Rose was close behind, struggling into robes she'd hurriedly pulled from a closet, tucking her own wand into a pocket. The lamps were all lit; it must be well past sunset.

"The conference room," Winky said, hurrying ahead of them. They reached the room to find Order members milling about. Dumbledore caught sight of Rose and Severus hand in hand at the doorway, and his face relaxed. "Please, everyone," he said, raising his voice over the din of confused exclamation. "Please, take your seats and be calm."

Rose sat next to her husband in a back corner, noting briefly that the entire Order seemed to be present. There was Sirius next to Arabella, both turning to give her worried looks; there was Remus beside them; there were Mundungus and Tom and Minerva and Frederick - and there were Arthur and Molly Weasley, recalled from Romania. Mrs Weasley was giving her an odd look, and she realised she was still holding Severus' hand. She blushed a bit but did not let go.

"We have just learned that the Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said gravely. "The Dark Mark has been sent up over the town. A witch and wizard were killed before the townspeople were able to barricade themselves inside." The room was silent now. "The Death Eaters have brought with them a large number of creatures sympathetic to their cause: ogres, the northern goblins, trolls, and other such. It seems they have decided to wage an all-out battle.

"The protections on Hogwarts are still active, so this castle should remain an oasis of safety for our House-elves and Madam Pomfrey, who is setting up an infirmary in the Great Hall at this moment. I will need the rest of you to assemble as many of our friends and allies as you can gather in the space of - shall we say, twenty minutes? I will temporarily undo the charm preventing Apparition from within these grounds, so you can all leave at once. We will meet on the path from the castle to the town, as near the entrance to Hogsmeade as we can get without being seen.

"We have reason to believe - " Dumbledore's eyes flicked over to the corner where Rose was sitting - "that the last of the Potters is still Voldemort's main target. Therefore Rose will stay here at Hogwarts."

"No!" Rose gasped, jumping from her seat, but Severus tightened his grip on her hand almost painfully. "_You'll remain here,_" he said in a tone Rose had never thought to hear from him again: harsh, almost menacing, shocking her into silence. His eyes were deadly cold, but the cold was not directed at her. Dumbledore was continuing as though he hadn't heard Rose's outburst.

"Friends, I wish you all Godspeed," he said heavily. He closed his eyes, raised his wand, and swung it in a slow circle over his head while uttering a lengthy incantation. "You may go," he said finally.

The little group began to blink out of sight. Sirius strode over to give Rose a fierce hug. Arabella kissed her on the cheek. "Good - good luck," Rose said, struggling to hold back tears.

"We'll be back, love," Sirius said with certainty, and they were gone, Remus nodding encouragingly at Rose before following in their wake.

Molly and Arthur Weasley approached, Molly still glancing from Severus to Rose. She looked up and down Snape's white robe and drew in a sudden breath. "Rose! Are you actually - "

Rose smiled a little, though her vision was becoming more and more blurred. "Married, yes," she whispered. "I'll tell you all about it when you return." She hugged them both, and the Weasleys too Disapparated.

Finally she, Severus, and Dumbledore were the only ones left. "Rose, no matter what you see or hear, I want your word that you won't leave the castle," Dumbledore said, looking at her solemnly.

"You have it," she said in a low voice, glancing at her husband. _Must stay calm ... he can't see me worry._ "I'll help Madam Pomfrey," she added, striving for a normal tone.

Dumbledore nodded. "Good. Severus, will you meet me at the Hogsmeade gate? Then I can put the Anti-Apparition Charm back on Hogwarts. And I will need your help to complete the Beckoning Charm as well. My dear - " He kissed Rose's cheek, then was gone.

Husband and wife faced each other. Rose's tears finally spilled. "I'm sorry," she choked, hiding her face in her hands. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"I'll return," he said firmly, pulling her hands away from her face, pulling her close. "Do you think I would lose you now?" He kissed her roughly, and it was like their first kiss, longing and joy mingled with desperation -

She broke away. "I love you, Severus," she whispered. "Come back quickly."

"I promise, love," he said, barely loud enough to be heard. He stroked his thumb along her cheek, brushing away the last of her tears. Then he too was gone.

-------------

Madam Pomfrey had the House-elves to help her get ready, until any - casualties began coming in. Rose made a quick decision and found the central staircase, running up and up. She came out at the top of the Astronomy tower, panting for breath as she approached the parapet. The platform was, as always, dimly lit by lanterns shaded red; the reddish light allowed stargazers to see their way about without ruining their night vision. She tilted the nearest telescope down from the stars, over the trees toward Hogsmeade.

Even without magnification, multicoloured sparks and flames cast an eerily festive glow over the town. If she hadn't known better she'd have thought there was a celebration in progress. But the Dark Mark still hung in the sky, glowing green and gigantic over the tiny buildings. Rose steeled herself and bent her head to the eyepiece.

People were running to and fro before the offices of what she thought must be the _Hogsmeade Howler_ - poor Mundungus, there were flames pouring from the windows. Further down the street an enormous shape - no, two - three - lumbered along, swinging enormous clubs, smashing windows and walls as they went. Too big even for ogres ... giants? She stood for several minutes, unable to tear her eyes from the activity below, until -

"So. Well met, Rose Potter."

She whirled around, hand at her throat as the old scar burned anew -

Voldemort stood before her, his eyes glowing redder than ever in the scarlet light that bathed his menacing form.

-------------

Snape made his way silently into the town, taking cover behind bushes and around corners, looking carefully in each direction before moving again. The screaming was distant, the blasting of spells and scorch of flames was nowhere near - yet. He looked behind him to see Dumbledore, dim in the glow of wandlight and flame, directing his ill-assorted troops. Knots of witches and wizards were deploying themselves between buildings; he spotted Black and Figg and the Weasleys among their number.

Fawkes and an assembly of Hogwarts owls were flying to all corners of the scene, preparing to gather intelligence. A small band of centaurs led by Firenze was moving off toward the ogres, who were busy wrecking shops along the main avenue. Amazing that Firenze had persuaded any of his normally neutral brethren to join him, but it seemed that the centaur community was waking up at last.

Snape blinked and rubbed his watering eyes. Were those _trees_ approaching the Hogsmeade gate? It looked as though a part of the wood had sprouted feet and was marching behind them. But no - it seemed Dumbledore's Beckoning Spell had successfully reached Hagrid as well as Firenze. Luckily the Portkeys Dumbledore gave his staff worked as well on giants as they did on humans. Snape counted six enormous figures, each at least twenty feet tall, bringing up the rear.

On their flank was an odd band of creatures, led by a grizzled gentleman in a worn cloak who Snape guessed was Godfrey Lupin. Remus Lupin stood next to his uncle, and the two wizards seemed to be communicating with the animals. Remus was surrounded by an attentive pack of wolves - perhaps becoming a creature like them on a monthly basis had its advantages after all - and Godfrey was growling to an assorted group that included a stag, two unicorns that glowed ghostly white, a pack of ferrets, and a hippogriff. Godfrey mounted the hippogriff and Snape watched them fly toward the blazing scene.

He turned back to the village once again. His task was to find Death Eaters and immobilise them one by one. He knew more of them by sight than any other soldier in Dumbledore's little army did.

Five careful minutes later, he had reached the edge of the action. A hooded figure just ahead stood with his back to Snape, raising a wand in the direction of the nearest house -

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Snape cast the spell hurriedly in his foe's direction. The other wizard was flung onto his face, his wand sailing up and back into Snape's hand. He ran forward and rolled the other man over.

"Crouch!" he exclaimed. His fury surged anew, remembering what this man had done to Rose.

"Snape," Bartemius gasped, still getting his breath back. Then, incredibly, he smiled.

"What have you got to be so happy about?" Snape growled.

"Nothing at all," said Crouch, hastily smothering his grin as he stumbled to his feet. Snape kept his wand pointed carefully at Crouch's chest. That smile bothered him; there was something too knowing about it.

_"Veritas!"_ Snape said suddenly.

Crouch was unprepared for his attack. He stood before Snape, his face going slack, his hands dropping to his sides.

"I command you to answer truthfully: why did you smile to see me?"

Crouch seemed to be struggling to keep silent, but the words were dragged from him by the Truth spell Snape had cast. "You were here, not at Hogwarts," he mumbled.

Snape had to lean close to listen. "Why should you want me here?"

More mumbling. "If you are here, others are here, and our plan has worked. Hogwarts is left unprotected."

Snape frowned. "What about Dumbledore's spells?"

"He lifted the Anti-Apparition Charm as we thought he would. For just long enough."

Snape seized Crouch by the shoulders, shaking him. "What are you saying?"

"My Lord is there now searching for his bride, who surely was left in the safety of the castle." Crouch's smile had returned. His eyes were sickeningly empty as Snape abruptly let him go and whirled around.

Snape ran back, scarcely bothering to conceal himself - he had to find -

"Dumbledore!" he panted, reaching the headmaster at last. In a few hurried words he explained how they'd been taken in by Voldemort's diversion.

Dumbledore raised his wand with a wrathful expression. He waved his hand in a slow circle in the direction of Hogwarts, speaking the words of incantation as before, but hurriedly. "Go, Severus," he said. "I will send as many others as I can reach, and then follow myself. We will leave some number of our band here to deal with this - " He gestured to the fighting in the distance.

Snape closed his eyes, concentrating on the Great Hall of Hogwarts castle.

-------------

Madam Pomfrey and her helpers were setting up blankets and pillows atop the four House tables. She was astonished when Snape Apparated into her line of vision. "Poppy," he said urgently, "We think Voldemort himself has entered the castle. Have you seen any sign of him?"

For a moment she could hardly speak. "No, I've seen and heard nothing," she finally stammered.

"Where is Rose?" Snape asked sharply, looking around.

"I haven't seen her at all today. Shall I - "

"Bar the doors and open them to none but us," Snape said. "Dumbledore said he would send others and he will follow himself. You know all the members of the Order?"

Poppy Pomfrey nodded, her eyes wide.

"They may have other allies with them. I have to find Rose, she's in danger. If you see her - keep her here." He ran from the Hall, Madam Pomfrey staring after him.

-------------

Oh God, where could she be? Where would she have gone - if she was still here at all - but he couldn't let himself think like that.

He stopped, trying to collect his thoughts. The castle was enormous and he would lose a lot of time if he didn't think this through. Where would Rose go first?

If he had been left behind in the crucial moment, with nothing but worry about the battle and his friends' safety uppermost in his mind, he would go -

He shut his eyes and concentrated with all his will on the Astronomy tower.

-------------

_"You,"_ she whispered, hand still at her throat. Her scar was throbbing as never before, not even that night in the cemetery when Voldemort was resurrected. "How - "

But it was all too clear. The Hogsmeade attack was merely a smokescreen. His whole aim had been Hogwarts all along.

"You're a clever witch, I'm sure you can figure it out," he purred, his wand pointing directly at her. She'd never be able to pull hers out of her pocket in time. "Of course Dumbledore would have to allow his lackeys a quick exit from the castle, once he knew the town was in danger. We merely stood by, trying repeatedly to Apparate until at last we were able to. To foil any possible lookout, we decided it was best to start at the top of the castle. And now I find, to my immense good fortune ... you." He smiled horribly, baring pointed teeth.

_We_ ... Rose finally noticed the Death Eaters flanking their lord, three on each side of him, standing silent in black hoods and cloaks. Standing in a half-circle, they blocked her access to the only door into the tower. All six wands were trained on her in addition to Voldemort's.

"I even brought a few of your classmates with me, thinking they might be useful in navigating the castle," Voldemort continued, indicating the three hooded shapes on his left. "But fortunately, now there is no need. We shall leave from here at once. Though surely Dumbledore has reinstated the protections against Apparition, so we will have to travel by more conventional means." He indicated the broomstick held by each Death Eater.

Rose felt her heart pounding. "It's useless, Voldemort," she said. "I know what you intended, but I'm - married now." She held up her left hand, where her ring glinted in the reddish light of the lanterns.

Voldemort let out a hissing breath. "Is that so," he said. "And yet, anyone can put a ring on one finger. Perhaps - "

"I assure you," Rose began, fear churning in her stomach, when suddenly behind Voldemort she saw -

"_Sev_ - !" She choked on his name, just managing to stop herself from crying it out and giving him away. She dragged her eyes back to the hideous gaze still fixed relentlessly on her.

"I - I am certainly not what you require," she continued breathlessly.

"Is that so?" he sneered again. "You'll permit me to doubt that. Now - " He raised his wand, and at that moment Severus acted. He raised his wand behind Voldemort's back and cried _"Expelliarmus!"_

But two of the Death Eaters caught sight of his arm moving and sprang on him. His wand arm was knocked roughly back, his spell shooting harmlessly into the skies as he was dragged before the Dark Lord. To Rose's horror Severus was quickly subdued by the two who held him. He lay prostrate at Voldemort's feet, breathing hard as he looked up at his enemy.

"She's right, you're too late, Voldemort," he snarled.

Voldemort studied him and his blue robes, all the time pointing his wand at Rose. He gave a jerk of the head. One of the hooded figures moved abruptly to Rose's side and seized her arms, holding them firmly behind her back.

"Ah, the bridegroom, I see," the Dark Lord mused. "So the lover has won his heart's desire and in the process ruined my plans. But I believe I promised you a reward myself, did I not? Perhaps not what I originally had in mind, but this will have to do. Now watch closely, Severus." Never raising his eyes from Snape, Voldemort kept his wand pointed at Rose's heart and cried, _"Avada - "_

"No!" came a muffled shout. One of the hooded trio at Voldemort's left sprang in front of Rose, pushing her back against the Death Eater who held her - she stumbled and sent them both to the floor -

_" -__ Kedavra!"_ The rogue Death Eater, still standing with his arms spread out as if to protect Rose, was struck full in the chest by the jet of green light. He fell to the flagstones without a sound. Rose wrenched herself away from the stunned Death Eater who held her and bent over the inert figure, pulling off the black hood.

For a moment she could only stare down at her dead classmate. "Gregory," she murmured brokenly at last, stroking his limp hair just once. Then she straightened, her eyes blazing as she searched her pockets vainly for her wand. "Voldemort, are you satisfied now? You've just destroyed one of your own, a _schoolboy_."

"He meant less than nothing, especially since he betrayed me," Voldemort spat, advancing on her. "Perhaps I should spare you after all ... if only to find out what has inspired so much devotion among _two_ of my Death Eaters."

Rose was grabbed once again by the Death Eater behind her, who held her fast though she tried to shrink back. Her expression was contemptuous. "Something you'd never understand," she muttered.

"What was that?" Cold bony fingers caught her chin, turning her face from side to side. "Passably pretty, certainly a good bit of spirit ... and the courage of Gryffindor, no doubt. Hmmm." She did her best to conceal her horror as the livid face approached, the red eyes narrowing, the slit of a mouth curving, moving to cover hers as Severus let out a cry of fury -

_"Voldemort!"_ The voice Rose heard was Dumbledore's, but the tone was one she had never heard before: commanding and deep, majestic in its wrath. The Dark Lord whirled around to face his foe. Rose trembled with rising nausea - he'd been so very close.

Dumbledore was advancing, blue eyes afire. _Blue flames are hotter than red_ ... hadn't Severus cautioned them about that in a Potions class long ago?

A small corps of witches and wizards was moving slowly behind Dumbledore, wands raised. Suddenly all was bedlam: spells were fired, sparks flew, Death Eaters cried out. Rose wrenched away from the fierce grip on her arms as the man holding her reached for his wand. She fell to her knees on the stone pavement, searching for her own wand, finally retrieving it from a darkened corner.

By the time she stood again, the five remaining Death Eaters were held captive in a huddle by the door and Voldemort stood alone at the parapet, wand still raised. Severus dragged himself to Rose's side; she saw at a glance he was having problems with one ankle. She reached out and took his hand, eyes fixed on the Dark Lord.

"You think you've won," Voldemort taunted Dumbledore. "You think I won't find other followers, take other forms, do whatever I must - " Suddenly he hurled himself off the parapet. Rose and Severus, who were closest, sprang to the railing. As one they directed both their wands at the falling figure, which was transforming before their eyes into a mighty vulture. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ they shouted in unison.

Two beams of light shot from their wands and joined in midair. Where each beam had been green, the two together joined to form one intense ray, so thick and such a bright gold that it hurt their eyes to look at it. It shot to the enormous bird and haloed it with golden fire.

A terrible screaming filled the air, a cry neither avian nor human, and all over the tower platform people covered their ears against the dreadful sound. The vulture was consumed before their eyes until the appalling sound faded away, and only a golden mist was left behind to dissipate gently into the evening air.

Far in the distance, the Dark Mark hanging over Hogsmeade burst into thousands of twinkling green stars that fell and flickered out like a spent firework.

A long moment later, the survivors on the Tower turned to look at one another in stunned silence. Dumbledore was first to speak. "The Darkness has fallen," he said simply. His face and voice were filled with an exhausted joy.

Severus started. "You mean - " He stopped, trying to recall the exact words.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "The prophecy you heard, Severus, was precisely true." He saw Rose's puzzled look and recited:

_"Where Serpent and Lion together are found, _

_When Slytherin to Gryffindor be bound, _

_Then enemy no longer shall enemy call, _

_Then shall the Darkness fall."_

Rose pondered the words. "So when Severus and I were married, we set a train of events in motion somehow?" She couldn't believe it had been as simple as all that.

"Sybill Trelawney made a very similar prophecy once while in a genuine trance," Dumbledore mused. "I admit for a long time I could see no favourable interpretations, and I could only console myself with the knowledge that even true prophecies were notoriously tricky. And then you grew up, Rose, and I saw that you and Severus were becoming more than teacher and student, more than colleagues, and my hope grew."

"You sly devil," Severus said with a twisted grin. "So this was your plan all along."

"Not my plan, no," said Dumbledore composedly. "But my hope? Yes. I admit I did what I could to, erm, facilitate things." Rose thought of how he'd offered her a teaching position; how he'd had Severus explain Voldemort's plans to her.

"But what about the 'enemy' bit?" she objected. "I don't think Severus and I were ever really enemies."

"No, but he and your guardian were," Dumbledore replied. Rose remembered how at her wedding celebration - had it actually been just that very afternoon? - Sirius and Severus had shaken hands and agreed to start anew.

"But how did I do the Killing Curse?" she suddenly asked, bewildered. "I've never attempted it before, never even thought I would try it."

"You did it with me," Severus said. "We did it together."

Dumbledore nodded. "Only the two of you together could have produced the energy needed to finally kill the Dark Lord. That's what the prophecy meant, in the end. Certainly you've known how to do it, Rose; you knew the spell, it was burnt into you, literally." She put a hand to her scar, where the pain had faded at last. "What you lacked was motive and that you got tonight, as your deadliest enemy prepared to escape yet again."

He turned to the little group of witches and wizards behind them. "But here I am, gabbling on, and we need to gather our forces. Are there any casualties here?"

"Mundungus has a broken arm, and Frederick is out cold, but I think we're all right otherwise," came Minerva McGonagall's voice.

"Then let us repair to the Great Hall. Minerva, could you and Tom Apparate back to Hogsmeade and tell them what's happened? Bring any wounded back here. It seems the fighting is over." They turned to look over the parapet once again and saw flames still burning, but no sparks were flying, no spells being cast across the darkness. The disappearance of the Dark Mark had signalled the end of the battle to more than their own little band.

Dumbledore led the remaining Order members and the captured Death Eaters through the door. The Death Eaters were a silent and sullen group; now they were unmasked, Rose saw Draco and Lucius Malfoy as well as Vincent Crabbe among their number.

As the rest of the wizards and witches left the Tower platform, Rose paused by the prone figure of Gregory Goyle. She took his lifeless hand, tears welling in her eyes. Severus stooped next to her. "He saved your life, Rose," he said quietly. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I know," she said. She saw a glint of silver at his collar and ran one finger beneath it, pulling out the slender chain still holding the little cross she'd given him. That day he'd kissed her in the corridor outside the portrait hole seemed so long ago.

"You gave him that, didn't you," Severus said. She nodded, unable to look up.

Severus conjured a stretcher and lifted Goyle's limp body onto it. Rose helped guide it slowly downstairs, her every step leaden as they joined the group in the Great Hall. Sirius and Arabella ran over to hug her, Remus asked if she was all right, and Mrs Weasley led her to a chair.

"Don't forget my husband," Rose said faintly. The shock of the evening's events was suddenly catching her up, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. "Severus?" But he and Sirius were speaking earnestly, and Sirius had his arm around Arabella.

"Good," Rose murmured. "I'm glad - " and she passed out, slumping right into Arthur Weasley's arms.

When she woke again, she stared up at the unfamiliar hangings of the four-poster above her. She turned her head to find Severus smiling at her. Weariness was in every line of his face, but he was smiling.

"Back with us so soon, love?" he said gently.

"How long was I out?" she asked in some confusion. Of course, they were back in their newlywed quarters, she recognised the draperies now.

"A few hours. You slid from a faint into a natural sleep, and Poppy Pomfrey said it was the best thing for you. So I brought you here and tucked you up. Winky was with you until a little bit ago, in case you woke."

"Haven't you slept at all, Severus?" She tried to sit up, but he pressed her gently back against the pillows. "No, there was a good deal to do - Dumbledore had to send out an entire flock of owls, we had to get the wounded to the Great Hall and count heads over in Hogsmeade..."

"Were many hurt?"

"Six people from Hogsmeade were killed," Severus said soberly. "Goyle was the only Death Eater to die. One Centaur, a few of Godfrey's animals, but the rest of us escaped with only some injuries."

Rose sighed. "Come here, Severus," she said, pulling back the covers in invitation. Someone had dressed her in a warm nightgown, she saw. "You look exhausted. Come rest."

He pulled off his torn and stained bridegroom's robe. "If you don't mind me all dirty," he said a bit hesitantly. "I was going to have a wash."

"Only if it'll make you feel better," Rose said. "I don't mind, I'm just so glad you're here."

He slid into bed beside her. "All I need to make me feel better is you," he growled low into her ear. He wrapped one arm around her waist and spooned up tight against her back.

"Oooh, you're cold," she said with a little laugh. But she didn't pull away.

"Running barefoot and underdressed through these drafty corridors'll do that to a man," he said drowsily, his eyes closing.

"Look, Severus," Rose said just as he was drifting off.

Severus lifted his head. The sky outside the French doors had become lighter and lighter for the last several minutes. Now a golden and glorious sunrise was spreading through the clouds that streaked the heavens, reflecting pink and salmon and yellow in the still waters of the lake below. Rose had never seen a sunrise like it. "Isn't that lovely? No darkness, Severus. Not anymore."

"It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you, love," her husband murmured, kissing her cheek lingeringly before resting his head on the pillow again. He tightened his arms around Rose and buried his face in her hair.

"You came back to me," she said. "Just as you promised."

"I'll always keep my promises to you, Rose," Severus said into her hair. "The Lion and Serpent are together. For always."

"I like the sound of that," Rose said, nestling herself more comfortably into her husband's embrace. Their eyes drifted shut as the morning chorus of birds filled the room.

--------_fin_--------

_Author's Note: Thanks so much to all my faithful reviewers, and to all those who gave me encouragement to continue. I wanted to finish revising this before Book 7 came out, so I could read "Deathly Hallows" with nothing else on my mind - it looks like I've just made it. _:)_ Thank you, Ms. Rowling, for letting us play in the marvelous world you've created! Wishing everyone an enjoyable time with book 7 and a happy end to Harry's adventures. I leave you with these few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!_


End file.
